Bleach: Legacy of The Soul Hunter
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia enjoy the calm moments they have after the fall of Aizen and as Ichigo's powers wither away it would seem his chance to tell Rukia his feelings do too. But everything changes when an odd teen meets Ichigo...Will the gang go on another wild adventure? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1 The Soul Hunter

DRAGON BALL HUNT3R PRESENTS ANOTHER STORY:

Bleach: Legacy of The Soul Hunter

**_BLEACH OST- Going_**** Home**

_What kind of men protect the innocent? Who slay the tainted? Who would do anything for his family...ANYTHING...For the World...Men like..._

"Ichigo! Ichigo wake up! We'll be late for school if you don't hurry." Rukia tried to wake the slumbering hero. (Why is there school today... I just wanna sleep today..) Thought Ichigo. "Well I'm not going to be late! Even if I have to drag you by your big ol' stubborn head of yours!" Rukia thought that would piss him off... "..." No response. (Is he sad? I can't say I've seen him like this for a while now...I wonder why?) Rukia tried to solve the puzzle but couldn't. And by the time she was going to say something else Ichigo was already up and getting dressed. He didn't say a word to her the whole walk to school and the usual scowl on his face was a plain face with a hint of dread all over it...(Poor Ichigo...Is it..Me? Am I being selvish?) Rukia couldn't stand the silence between them and almost blurted out something until Ortihime arrived. (Heh, why is it she's always around Ichigo when I'm around? She mustn't trust us or something, well...not like I would do anything if he let me..right?) Rukia asked herself as the two were making conversation. Why couldn't the two of them talk? OK, now she was getting jealous. (Or just annoyed...) "Well, ummm...Ichigo, if your'e not doing anything tonight..uhh, could you maybe...watch a movie with me, ehh not saying it has to be the 2 OF US! I mean anybody can come HaHaHa! Right Rukia?! You can come too!" The blush was all over Ortihime's face now. (Well I'd like to go but...I feel a tension when I'm around her..I'll just tell her I'm busy.) "Well I have alot of umm homework to do with Ichigo and I~" She was cut off by the boy. "I don't have any homework and I thought you finished it with me?" Rukia froze. "Ohh, I uhh..guess not. Well I'll come too I guess."

_**Well Like? 7 hours later...**_

"So Ichigo..what's the matter? Youv'e been quiet all day. Could you tell me what's got you down?" Rukia asked with concern and worry. "I guess...I uhh..." (Should I tell her the whole thing? I mean nothings wrong with saying I'm sad about going back to my boring life but...the big part is that I'll miss her...she'll be gone soon, and I have all these feelings on top of my other feelings and... their screaming for me to tell her I love her...I'll just tell her some other time I guess...) Ichigo eas about to say something until he felt a large spiritual pressure nearby, but it didn't seem hostile like a hollows. "Lets go see what it is." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded.

The two of them were jumping off roofs for about a half hour until they saw a 16 year old guy with his hair combed backward wearing a short sleeved flanner and a bandana with a winking smiley face on the 2 back strips just walking around next to Ichigo's house, well now there is another house there..  
AGAIN. "Hey, who are you? Because it did take us alot of time to find you." After Ichigo announced his question the boy took out a long fat sword that looked alot like a buster sword. *EPIC, I KNOW* "Me.. I'm just a kid that wants to protect this area, and no, don't worry I'm not a Soul Reaper and this is no regular Zanpakto." Ichigo stared in awe at the younger boy's sword. "Then... who are you exactly?"

_"Me? I'm a Soul Hunter...And my name's Danyul-Son, And your'e pressure sure is dim stranger..."_

_**Well There's the first chapter! Enjoy cause there is indeed more to come!**_


	2. Danyul Vs High school part 1

Bleach: LOTSH

Chapter 2- Danyul Vs Highschool Part 1

_**Bleach OST- Peaceful Afternoon**_

**_Last Time on Bleach... "Ichigo has been down in the dumps and doesn't have the strength to tell Rukia he loves her because he fears she won't embrace him for his feelings, so he decides to not face rejection and deals with his situation for the meantime...Ortihime invites the two to a movie and soon after the shinigami's found Danyul...A Soul Hunter..."_**

The Day After...

Another morning at The Kurosaki house and that was the same morning that Isshin had gone on vacation with his 2 daughters to Cleveland to get a sense of real life. (Vacation? Hardly, but to understand how hard life can be, well...it's perfect, but Dad said it'd be a wonderful getaway, maybe he was going to teach the girls why you shouldn't get pregnant early and how to tell who's a stalker...) "Bye Ichigo! Bye Rukia!" the 3 yelled in unison. "Good bye! Have a good trip! I'll be sure to take good care of your'e house and Ichigo!" Said Rukia with an emphasis on my name. (She can't be that worried can she?) "So Ichigo? We still have 2 hours till school starts. I say we make breakfast so we can have a day to look forward to!" Ichigo smirked widely until footsteps were loud by him. "Hey guys, care to invite your'e neighbor?" Said well uh, Danyul. "What are you doing here! YOU WERE SO STAND OFFISH YESTERDAY I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME MR. SOUL HUNTER!" Said Ichigo in his unbelievable tone. Danyul just looked with his eyes half open as he tried to say something. "Uhhhhhhh...Oh that's right, well uh that was my uh thing, the thingy ma bob that can watch my body while I'm out doing stuff...he usually likes to make me sound way tougher but everything about me he says is true though.." As the guy slurred off. Then Ichigo saw his eyes. "Well hey thats fine and all but you should check out your'e eyes, their bloodshot Dan." Hap started to snicker at the comment, but for what reason? "Well...*Snicker Snicker* I uhhhh *Pppffffft!* OK! MY EYES ARE RED BECAUSE..." The two leaned in closer curious for an anwer. "Because?" They said... "Well..you can't smell it?" Danyul said. Then Rukia came closer and sniffed him and she blushed wilder then a cherry. "Well! What is it already!" Ichigo demanded..."Well uh...Captain Ukitake umm..uses it sometimes at night with some other captains..and it's... how can I say this...It's..." Hap moved her aside to explain. "It's marijuana, ok? What's so bad about it? It's legal here right?" Ichigo was stunned. "Yes and no..." Rukia said. "Well I know I can't grow it guys. But you guys said breakfast and I'm down to pig out before school." (Oh yeah, figures he'd go to High School with us.) The trio made their way inside the house and started busting out all kinds of stuff, sausage, eggs, flour, butter, milk, cereal, and...Pizza? "What? I can't have a morning pizza?" The 3 laughed at Danyul's goofy and odd breakfast.

**5 minutes and 3 pizza's later.**

**(FAIL)**

Danyul was passed out on the couch with half a pizza slice in his hands while Ichigo and Rukia were in the kitchen still preparing their beast of a meal. Soon afterwards though Ichigo spilt flour on Rukia's hands to piss her off, so she then threw a couple off eggs at him and soon it resulted in a huge food fight, there was all sorts of things flying around the kitchen until Rukia slipped on some raw eggs and took Ichigo down with her. She was on top, _***P.S. DRAGON BALL HUNT3R IS PERVERTED***_ And Boy Ichigo was comfortable where he was. he put a finger of flour and tapped it on her nose and as they stared into eachothers eyes as they moved their heads closer together until.. "EWWWWWW! You guys were gonna make me breakfast with those tainted hands! Go! WASH THEM! YOU MAKE ME SAD!" Rukia quickly got off Ichigo and started to wash her hands, WAIT, WHY?

_**Hope you Enjoyed that silly Chapter! Please Review if your'e awesome and, Or Have a large penis...**_


	3. Danyul Vs High school Part 2

_**Yet another shot at making my story more interesting**_

_**Danyul Vs Highschool Part 2**_

_**Bleach OST- Enemy usneen**_

**Last Time on Bleach... The soon to be buddy Danyul had decided to go greet neighbors Rukia and Ichigo and to their surprise he was under the influence, and as they had decided to let him into the house it had turned into an intersesting breakfast for the trio, as Danyul took a quick nap since it was 6 A.M. the Violet eyed wonder and strawberry hero had almost got straight to "Business". Too bad for them though, They insulted their guest by having tainted hands...I Guess?**

After making a wonderful breakfast there had been a large disturbance in the area and it didn't seem to belong to a normal hollow, an Arrancar maybe? Then all of a sudden Danyul ran outside transforming into his Shinigami, but this was no regular outfit, no black kimono, just an old outfit that was large and bulky, something you'd see a huge knight wear, it was grey steel with gold strips lining all around his arms and well body parts mainly, he had on a barreled helmet to match with it, and he was out in the middle of the street holding his sword over his right shoulder waiting, Rukia jumped in but Danyul had pushed his hand out to her and felt an immensive pressure pull her back into the house. "Jerk! She was trying to help you! Why would you~" Cut off with a hard stern voice... "Neither of you have your spiritual pressure strong enough to face this man..if you so much as laid a finger on him you'd both be dead." Ichigo was stunned at his words. (I can't be that weak yet? Surely Rukia can still fight but... I don't have that much time left?) Danyul still faced forward waiting to face him but... nobody came...I guess no one was there. Danyul dropped his stance and went back to his normal form. "Sorry, guess he sensed my presssure then left." Ichigo helped rukia stand up. "Explain who HE is." Danyul looked away...And took a few steps back toward the street, he looked down as if in shame to say. "My...My Father..."

**_Sorry To Pull this in so soon but they won't fight for a while, this is just a sneak peek at what's to come soon._**


	4. Danyul Vs High School Part 3

_**Bleach LOTSH**_

_**Chapter 4 Danyul Vs High School Part 3**_

_**Bleach OST- Oh So Tired**_

_**Last Time On Bleach... A crazy ass spiritual pressure dropped by in da hood and it belonged to Danyul-Son's Moms Baby Daddy which makes him his daddy, so an**_**yway, the punk bitch left after he felt his son's swag go up like 80 times any normal swag, Now the two have questions for dis gangstah, well...they did before... *By The Way...I'm just doing this for the LOLz. Don't rage quit on me nowww***

"Well, I just wanna ask a couple questions...my first one so I get the jist of it is...what exactly is a Soul Hunter?" Ichigo asked away. "Well, We don't put souls to rest for our job, we do that and strive to make our Buster's stronger, mine although is special, it is the very 1st to have a living sword beast in it and it's a Buster Sword...not to mention I'm the only guy with a female beast, I'm sure nobody in the 13 court guard squads have the opposite sex." Rukia butted in. "That's not true, my friend Renji has one actually." Danyul took it in. "Well now, How is her behavior? Rude? Nice and outgoing? I could drag this on but really, the personality matters in the power of a zanpacto. His beast will probably stay like that forever... You see, mine can change, but I've yet to find out how... Supposedly anyone's can...but I'm actually quite happy with my power, and...What was the question again?" Rukia was rather annoyed at how easily the boy forgot. "What is a~" Danyul cut off "Soul Hunter! That's right! Well you guys put the spirits to sleep, we however find the ones that aren't hollows yet and we recruit them into our hunting society, well..we were able to, but besides that I'll talk about that later, on with my point, IF we stumble across a hollow we swallow them up with our Buster's default power and by the Hollow's powers...well they are transferred into our Buster Swords and therefore become our Swords ability, but, I have a different story to tell, mine can change whenever I want it to, whatever I want it to, however I want it to. I got down the part of how to do it for good but the problem is that I wish I could switch between all the powers I wanted...Ohh, I'm sorry that was a selfish thought...but you never know when you'll need it.

**"I'll Tell you how..."**

**No...I Won't...I let you once... NOT AGAIN...**

**"Oh come now, If you let me show you once, I could~"**

"No!" Danyul yelled outloud. "No what? No we can't know about your father?" Danyul looked up at Rukia. (Oh.. Should I say?) Ichigo waited for a reply. "Well, maybe later we'll get to know you, then you can get to know us!" Rukia replied. But Ichigo didn't like the statement...she seemed way to interested in him. Damn you feelings! Ichigo's scowl deepened and he walked closer the boy. "Look we can all talk about this over some nice tea some other day, I just want to know how I can get my powers back." Danyul gave a death glare. "DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD KUROSAKI..." Then he walked closer and then he whispered. "I'll help you...I'll help you 1 week from now, I'm tring to be below the radar, introduce me to some friends, go to the movie~" (THATS RIGHT! THE MOVIES!) "And Blah blah blah, just keep me from killing any hollows. Ok?" Ichigo nodded, now they were off to High School.

_Please Review...for the sake of my charisma, and for better story plotholes to keep you on your toes...and.. For The LOLz _


	5. Danyul Vs High school Part 4

_**Bleach LOTSH**_

_**Chapter 5 Danyul Vs High School part 4**_

_**Bleach OST- Head in The Clouds**_

_**Last Time on Bleach...Same old Same old, The group got to know Danyul more, Danyul has somebody that talks to him inside his head, BLAH BLAH BLAH, Oh Ichigo forgot about The movies with Ortihime, but Rukia sure didn't...she intended on spending as much alone time with Ichigo before she left and spring break was right around the corner...**_

"Well, my classes all seem to be with you guys so guess I'm in luck huh? So uhh, what's the classes gonna look like for today Ichigo?" Hap requested with a big grin on his face. "Well, For now..." **_a couple long minutes of explaining later.._**And then yeah me and Rukia walk home, I mean we live together because she would rather sleep ANYWHERE as long as it was near me..." Ichigo gave a flirtatious look toward the girl making her blush like a ripe tomatoe. "Th- Thats not true you idiot! I sleep there because I have nowhere else to go, if anything, I'd LOVE more space from you." Rukia said boldly. "So that's why you sleep in my closet when we have an extra room now?" **_Well, I'm trapped, better keep my mouth shut, why is he giving me that look, he looks... like he wants something... me? No, he just considers me a friend...just a friend..._**"Well guys, you two were getting pretty RELAXED when I was napping in the house this morning, and by the looks the two of you are giving eachother, I'd say it's not far until that'll happen at School, so why don't you guys just go and say it? It's not hard, I mean unless your'e in denial..." Danyul walked away from the two off to his first class to greet his new classmates and friends, but Ichigo and Rukia were standing awkwardly in the street, turned away from eachother waiting for one of them to confess something... "Uhh, Rukia...I... I Know..." Rukia felt worried at how he'd react toward her wanting desire for him but she was surprised at what he said next.. "I know your'e leaving soon...and my powers will be gone along with you...so, if thats what youv'e been wanting to say...It's ok...lets just have as much fun these next two weeks...the two of us... JUST the two of us..." He inched closer toward Rukia, And it was true, she didn't tell him, she wanted to but her feelings were the thing she felt he needed to know more...She would tell him...eventually... "So? Could we... old friend? Before you...leave.." Ichigo trembled before Rukia into a deep hug that he needed, he didn't want to think of her leaving for good...He didn't want the woman who made him the man he was today leave..Forever...

_**Danyul's walk to School**_

_**Forever, I must be sealed away in this god forsaken mind of yours...FOREVER!**_

_**"For the last time! It's for the better, I don't want you to make an ass out of me 1st day of school Kajika, maybe if I really don't want to do something you can rule my body for a bit , but only under those circumstances.**_

_**Ohh, So you finally remember my Full Hollow Name? Ha, I'll remind everybody to refer to me as such when we're in that state!**_

_**"What makes you sound so sure I'll have go Full Hollow? There's no real danger around you fool."**_

_**Me? A FOOL, don't be so sure of yourself hero, As I recall, you sensed your'e fathers spiritual pressure...Am I wrong, FOOL?**_

_**"No...Your'e right...I still don't think we'll have to, last time I finally let you take full control, things got hairy, I'm not going to risk myself this time for that crooked bastard, That the soul Hunters all proudly called my Father..."**_

_**So? It's not worth our life to avenge our friends? Don't forget, I was in touch with them too once you know, they accepted me because I wasn't like the other hollows, It was the 1st time I had friends, who were exactly like you, they understood the situation and why everyone like us had hollow counterparts inside of us, born inside of us...**_

_**"Yeah...that's why your'e special... Kajika, having you as my opposite isn't hard you know."**_

_**Yes, and you as the king will do...for now..one day I'll get my 2nd turn at ruling your inner world...but might I imply? Your'e friend, Ichigo is it? He's got a little hollow in him too...did you notice?**_


	6. Danyul Vs High School Part 5 Finale

Chapter 6 Danyul Vs Highschool [Finale]

Previously on Bleach~ Danyul pointed out the bond that was coming to a point to pop, between two of them though, Both were oblivious to his theory and decided to spend Spring Break by themselves. But sure enough Danyul had his own Hollow side to him...now how will this day end for the gang?

Danyul had just Made it through the day and was looking forward to the rest of his days at the school that took his mind off the sorrow in his heart. There were friends there to fill the void as well but he knew better then to open up to nice strangers. "Uhmm, Rukia, I'd like to ask but... is it just me or... does it seem chilly?" Dan asked, it never occured to the girl until then. "Hmm.. how odd...yes... today is... not so warm Dan." the man looked away with his head down as if he was ashamed to look at anyone. "Well... I have another question... how long is spring Break?" "2 Weeks, why do you ask?" "..." "?" "Ehhh... I was just curious..." Dan definitely had more to say but.. he hesitated...whats going on? "Hey guys." Ichigo spotted the two making conversation and decided to plop down nearby where they were sitting. "So? How's school for you Dan? Alot to process or just boring?" Ichigo asked "Well it's fine I guess, and everybody is most welcome so I'd expect these friends to stay a while ya know?" Dan said with a monotone voice to not give away his voice much in terms of emotion.

"Stay a while?"

"Ehhh, I lost some friends, and I just don't want to lose anymore."

"Oh, well I don't mean to preech but what happened?"

"Well...I guess since it's lunch I'll go out right and say it..."

Then Ortihime blurted out something to get the groups attention. "Ichigo! Rukia! Dan!"

_**...**_

_**"Dan, HEY DANYUL!"**_

_**It was 400 years ago back at "The Land of Great Glacier" And it was looking to be a promising day for the Soul Hunters. And Dan had been woken up by long time friend Yuka.**_

_**"Come on 'Oh Great Singing Frog!' Wake up!"**_

_**"Go...awayyy...Yu..Ka..."**_

_**Dan managed to slur. But his Blue Haired friend was not to be ignored. So she just, well eh..Kicked his kidney to death with one great swift to the side.**_

_**"AHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU WITCH! YOU KNOW I HAD TOO MUCH FUN LAST NIGHT! WHY NOT LET ME GET IN AN EXTRA HOUR?"**_

_**She giggled at how pissed she could make her friend, she found out though he couldn't stay mad long at her though, so she did'nt worry much about the consequences. "Well today is the day you longed for Soooo long Dan, 1st you invited me to your 'little party' last night, then you tried to fool around with me," She blushed at the thought of last night, she wouldn't mind if he tried to kiss her again...well, only if he meant it, but he was doing that plant thing with the other members of our clan. "And today we are to have that peace treaty with our oldest rival clan. YOU are supposed to attend to it with your father Arisen, might I add." Dan was speechless, what did he try to do to her last night? Heh, Silly bastard... But yes, the peace treaty was today, but that was to be around 6pm. He was going to finally tell his friend Yuka his feelings he has harbored since Day 1. Ahh yes..his blue haired counter-part. The girl was 6ft tall, aproximate to Dan, her outfit was odd, Just like Dan's, her suit was grey, a large red X was on the back that stretched to her shoulders and waist, it was a vest, she wore a long sleeved Black Thermal under it to sustain the Soul Hunters home's cold weather. The Cargo pants were also going well with it, so tight around those lucious legs of hers, and her odd foot shoes... those would leave quite a unique mark in the snow. But the thing he disliked about her outfit was the hat, that ugly beanie covered up that hair of hers, everytime he'd see it, a smile would creep on his face, she looked so beautiful with her Black scarf too. Her eyes were wide and the color stabbed into his heart, just a beautiful color of bright lime green to feature her long curly eyelashes. But Dan, to her looked even better then she did in his eyes. He had worn a black and white striped Baja Jacket, his grey jeans, Black, white, and red colored skater shoes that stuck well to the icey layers on the ground. She absolutely thought Dan's hair was charming too, black and combed back, Hazel green eyes, but when Dan went on missions he would wear these intersesting goggles, it was a combination of those glasses where the glass was shaped into large coins with thin fiber to connect the two orbs, they were red and looked intimidating and the thin elastic plastic was attached to the circles. And she would always, ALWAYS wear his Hap Cap, it was a winking smiley face on a black, grey, and red snapback. It just suited him well. And his slight bulkyness made her comfartable to be embraced by him.**_

_** "Ehh right Yuka, but I have all day and I was hoping to spend it with you since its just another lazy day."**_

_**"Right, but what's there to do?" Yuka knew damn well he had all day to get ready. But every second mattered to her.**_

_**"Well, you know opened a new shop for couples and it serves hot food, I figure lets check it out." (For couples? He's saying...we're a couple...)**_

_**"I'd love to go!"**_

_**30 minutes, a couple puffs and 2 clothe changes later**_

_**The two were walking down the street in Great Glacier towards the hot chocolate shop eager to see if business was booming...**_

"Dan? Dan?!" Danyul was lost in thought, deeply lost in thought to be exact.

"Ehh sorry, I was daydreaming. What was it you asked?"

"I asked what happened to your friends."

"Ohh, now that I think about it, could I tell you after school? I'm touchy on the subject."

...

The day was finally over and god how lame it was for Dan, not only did he get in a bad mood by lunch time, he has to explain how he lost all his friends...Well, he promised he'd explain who he was. And he was going to tell them EVERYTHING.

Bleach OST- Requim for the Lost ones

"Since we're here at your house, do you have the time now to hear my words?"

"Ofcourse, I've waited all day for this."

"Yes, your past does intrigue me Dan..."

"Alright then... I come from The Great Land of Glacier and-"

"I'm sorry to interupt but... Great Glacier? I thought that was just a legend."

"No Rukia, it's as real as me..and it harbors a great pride that my soul hunter clan Had."

"Wait! Clan? I don't come from the Society or anything cause i'm not dead, but you all weren't together? You had groups?"

"Yes Ichigo. Can I explain now?"

"proceed..."

"Ok, I was born in the land, 1st year of the 1st century, every 100 years I turn an age older because of the dense soul diversity in our dimension, 1600 strong in our land, now...ZERO... Forever I will stay 16, everyone I know died 16th century. But the diversity...I'll get into that later, Anyway I have A Zanpakto, just as you two, Her name is Souzou (Imagine) and she can manipulate the length and shape of my Zanpakto. I can only use my Bankai in my Hollow form..and..just to let you both know... EVERYONE..had a hollow...And that's why our diversity is manipulating the time and space of our dimension, so much of it warped together in a land not suited for hollows was infused with everybodies life chain."

"You...you all had...Hollows..." Ichigo was so shocked to hear that Danyul had his own hollow side to him...and not to mention his whole clan did, and now...maybe all the other clans did... "So...Is he as anoyying as mine is?" Rukia was shocked as well, but more at how Ichigo took it, she thought he'd ask question after question on how any of it makes sense..but he was happy to hear everything... he looked forward to something..his powers?

"And everything changed that 16th century..._** I was walking down the street with my good friend Yuka, and that century we were having many small civil wars against other clans, soon we had gained the trust and honor of most clans except 1 clan... The harshest winter had come and it was January 11th. That day changed my life, we were to sign a treaty with our rival clan and I spent most of the day with Yuka. Like I said, we went to a shop that belonged to a good friend of ours and...**_

_**...**_

_**"And this place is delicous! Thank you for the free hot chocolate !"**_

_**"My pleasure Dear, And it was nice of you to tell your Girlfriend about my shop Danyul!" The two blushed brighter then ripe tomatoes.**_

_**"M-Mr-M-M-M-Mr. Optik! we're not datng!"**_

_**"Oh you may not be OFFICIALLY dating but I see the way you two look at eachother, the way you touch eachother, hell! Everytime one of you is a foor away from eachother there is always gotta be a way for you to touch eachother. The way Dan will grab your hand if he senses trouble, or he'll have his hand on your back while walking. And there's that little smirk on your face Yuka..." Now they couldn't take it, they couldn't even look eachother in the face. "My work is done, and good luck with the meeting with that 9th clan Dan." Now was the moment of truth for Dan, there was no need to hide it anymore from her... **_

_**"Yuka, ehh...listen...everything he said was..." Then 3 men walked in the door with their clans signature silvir kimonos, they made a path for the next man to come, Dan's father...**_

"Wait? Your Dad walked in right when you were about to tell her that-" Rukia nudged him brutely with her elbow, he just then realized what he said. The man didn't want to talk about it...

"Ehh...yeah...I...didn't even get to...tell her..."

_** "Danyul, I'm glad to see you enjoying your spare time with old friend Yuka, but our treaty is taking place in 30 minutes. We must leave now."**_

_**"I'll just.. tell you later then." And as he left their table, he let his hand slip on top of hers**_

_**'At The Tables of peace'**_

_**"I, leader of the 9th Clan Breeze Crawlers, signs this treaty of peace to ensure our trust and loyalty into the 7th Clan Glacier Stings"**_

_**"Ah, shall we proceed?" As Danyul's Father walked onto the top of the 1st Peace Table, our rival made his way onto the 2nd table. My Dad's face looked like he just saw someone beloved die right before his eyes, he closed them..and the leader turned toward me. Me? Then he brought his left hand to his sword. And..he slowly drawed it out, as did his top soldier to me. **_

_**"W-Wha? What the hell is going on? Dad! Theyr'e refusing! Quick! lets finish them-"**_

_**"I'm sorry son. You've had a good life..."**_

_**Arisen's theme- Final Fantasy 6 OST- Dark World**_

_**"What...What are you...saying?"**_

_**"It is what I belive must be done... Again...I'm sorry..."**_

_**"N-N-...NO... You can't let this happen...OUR CLAN WILL BE LOST!" Then Dan pulled out his Zanpakto and easily swiped down the clan Leaders 1st Captain, But then the man pulled his sword over his shoulder and swung it at Danyul, He was able to catch it by turning his sword into a large shield, then he brought up his swords sheathe and morphed it into a pole, he slammed it to the ground and then it pulled up 10tf High out to the man pushing him away to afar whick knocked him out. "Father...Please..." The older man turned to his son and quickly pulled the blade on him which had struck him pretty good. He has no choice...and just like that his hollow form Kajika tried to take part but Arisen managed to pull his strength even deeper to touch his soul, now his hollow was badly injured. And like that he dropped to his knees. The man walked away into the village waking up the other clan leader. **_

_**"Hey! He killed my Captain! Lets just finish him!"**_

_**"We will do none of the sort, You remember, he just wanted to shield his pride, plus he's my son...we will leave him, he will have to die quietly..."**_

_**They were off... And Dan had managed to crawl up to a cliff to where he could see his village from afar, bearly through the blizzard he saw the things he would NEVER forget. Everybody he loved and cherished were being slaughtered to a pulp, he could do nothing about it which made him feel worse. He couldn't believe it...it's been 1000 years since he cried... now the tears were streaming down his face like a faucet and could not stop sobbing...**_

_**"Dan... I realise this is bad..but we have to leave..NOW...I promise...we will make him pay for this...WE...WILL...FIND HIM...But for now I'm going to go into my reserve form and we'll be out of here into the world of the living..."**_

_**Dan didn't even care anymore, the pain was too much, everyone was gone...even..Yuka...was...gone... **_

"I didn't even care...but.. I'm ready now...And Ichigo...I don't want your help...but I want you to have the powers back anyway..Because I know how bad it is to not be able to protect someone...And you're just the guy for that Ichigo... Before our break starts... I promise...They will be restored..."


	7. Chapter 7 Look Toward the Snow

_**Look Toward The Snow...**_

_**Last Time On Bleach... Danyul finally reveled what happened to him, his friends and clan back at Great Glacier, and now it was even later that night, And Ichigo was struggling to get his powers back once Danput him into "Stone" Status, which was the most concentrated form of exercising the mind and soul. It's like a mobile form of what he did to get Final Getsuga tensho. Except he didn't have to fight anything...He just searched through his soul to find the core of his pressure, and he was going to have Dan transfer him enough pressure to restore it. But wait...it feels like Ichigo is forgetting something... ORTIHIME!**_

Rukia got the door and Ichigo was with Dan in his room concentrating, But when she opened the door she felt this little sting in her heart, she never got this till recently though. She saw Ortihime and Tatsuke in front of her. "Oh hello Rukia! I remembered about the movies just before we got here and thought you and Ichigo would want to come!"

"Heh heh, Ofcourse we'll go." _**DAMNIT...**_

"Ahh, so where is Ichigo? May we come in?" Asked Tatsuke innocently.

"Ofcourse, just wait there on the couch! I'll be right back guys, and I hope you don't mind if Dan wants to come along."

"Oh him? Isn't he new in town?"

"Yes, and we just want to introduce him to more of the town and stuff you know, he's here right now in fact."

So Rukia went upstairs to see Ichigo's progress... "WOAH RUKIA! YOU CAN'T JUST COME IN HERE BARGING IN LIKE THAT! WHAT IF YOU BROKE ICHIGO'S CONCENTRA-" Kon was stopped by a foot to the face.

"Listen you stuffed animal. I was being quiet and I only came up here to see if they were done because we have guests here!" Rukia whispered, and then Dan sighed.

"Look, we'll continue this another time." And so he knocked Ichigo back into the real world.

"Hey! I almost had it!"

"PPPPshhh, You'll be saying that couple more hundred times.."

"..."

"Whatever, anyway Rukia says you have guests."

"That's right, come on Ichigo, get dressed and lets go, Danyul I said you might come along so please do come." As much as she didn't want to admit, she just wanted another person to come to not let it be an enclosed enviroment for them, the more the merrier.

The 3 made their ways downstairs and to Dan's surprise...his focus was on Tatsuke...just her... It reminded him of...

_**Yuka's theme is from Kingdom Hearts- Kairi's theme...**_

_**Everywhere we go Dan...**_

_**"I know..."**_

_**Don't you miss her?**_

_**"Ofcourse I do... I'd do anything to see her again..."**_

_**Then why would you think of bothering with her?**_

_**"I'm not...she just..."**_

_**Reminds you of her? **_

_**"Hey! What made you guys think I was gone?"**_

_**...**_

_**Y-Y-Yuka?"**_

_**Listen, I thought you guys would have had more faith in this girl! Come on! Yuka's not dumb enough to die so young.**_

_**If you are real...then where's the other Yuka?**_

_**Hey Kajika, You probably thought I was weak too... Heh, you bastard.**_

_**"Ahh...You're alive..."**_

_**Well, Well... Remember Danyul...Kajika...look toward the snow...**_

_**"WAIT! YUKA! What do you mean?"**_

_**Yuka?**_

_**...**_

_**"Kajika..."**_

_**...**_

_**"I think that was really her..."**_

_**maybe we're going insane Danyul... I don't even know anymore...**_

_**"I can feel it in my Heart though Kajika...she was here..."**_

_**Well...if you say so...**_

"Hey? You ok there Dan?" Asked Rukia.

"Ohhh, I'm fine..." He was totally zoned out... and... he was looking At Tatsuke alot, He sure looked sad too... WAIT...She propably looks like Yuka...

"Well are we gonna go?"

The next 30 min walk was very dreamy for Dan... He kept getting friendly small talk questions from Ortihime and Tatsuke.

"So how do you like it around here?"

"How is School?"

"Is Ichigo rude to you?"

"I bet you already like a girl at our school."

"I'm sure you'll LOVE it around here Danyul..."

And then everything rushed back to his mind...everything that happened these past few days.

_**My Name's Danyul-son...**_

_**And I'm a soul Hunter...**_

_**GO...!**_

_**WASH THEM...!**_

_**YOU MAKE ME SAD...!**_

_**Sorry...**_

_**Guess he sensed my pressure and he left...**_

_**My...**_

_**My...Father...**_

_**DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD KUROSAKI...!**_

_**Just keep me from killing any hollows ok...?**_

_**So why don't you guys just go and say it...? **_

_**It's not hard, I mean unless your'e in denial...**_

_**Ehh...**_

_**yeah...**_

_**I...**_

_**didn't even get to...**_

_**tell her...**_

Now they were at the movies, they were all contemplating what they wanted to see... ofcourse it was in the groups desire to see the blockbuster film of the year. Except there was one in every genre... Oh god, the horror was still horrible atleast... But the only good one to catch Dan's eyes was the melo-drama, hurt/ Comfort, Friendship/ Fantasy Movie- "Broken Chain." It was a new movie that came out and was based on a teen saving the world from a big group of evil doers, except this was a sequel, he hadn't seen the movie before it in a good 8 years, and the movie "Sunset Tragedy" Finally had a sequel... It looke VERY good to.

"Hey guys, if you don't mind me saying, I suggest broken chain if you all are into fantasy."

"Isn't that a sequel to some other movie?"

"Yes."

"Wouln't we be confused watching it?"

"In the reviews, it says everything is summed up in the credits."

"Well, It did look good, You wanna see it Ruke's?" **_Oh..He asked me, why me? I don't even want to be here... GO ask Ortihime._**

"Heh heh, Sure Ichigo! How about you guys?"

"Ohh... I wanted to see Love Blossoms forever but... Broken Chain looks good too, heh heh heh." _**Ofcourse... A romance...**_

And the gang made its way into the theatre and it was surprisingly empty, maybe the movie sucked? Well...It's been out for a while too. The 5 strolled down the isles of the dark theatre looking for the best seats in the house, Fortunately for Ortihime she had a seat left of Ichigo, and Rukia was to his right, followed by Danyul then Tatsuke in the Very Last row in the theatre, getting up close, and personal.

50 Minutes Later

The movie's pace was amazing with the movement of the story and so far to make sense out of anything, There was a hero with 3 friends out to restore everybodies memory of the hero and friends while trying to mow down what's left of The Darkwraiths, but that's all summed up in the first 30 mins... Now the character just remembered about a very close friend he liked since childhood but was trying to bring her back to life.

_**"Listen guys... I know we did good... we've come far... but... I just need to know... since you 3 hail from Gold Shades...Can I...really bring her back to life...?"**_

_**"Ofcourse Aron..."**_

_**"It's just... I don't mean to doubt you guys... but... I just really wanted to tell her something..."**_

_**"Oh we Know Aron."**_

Wanted to tell her something... Ichigo really wanted to.. but.. he was scared to ask. And it was in that moment, Ichigo's hand had a mind of it's own and crept onto Rukia's hand placing itself firmly on top of her's. _**Is.. Is this real...? Why is he doing this all of a sudden... Does he have something to ask me too?**_Then she gripped his hand with little force...she loved the feel of him...

_**Oh...This is just so... Romantic..I can See Ichigo's face... He must be feeling the same thing as me...**_So Ortihime took her chances and decided to lean her head against his shoulder but when she went to look down at his hands...She felt a sharp sting in her heart... She didn't want to be in the theatre anymore... "Umm... Excuse me..."

"Ortihime! Where are you going?" Asked her good friend.

"Oh... To uh... Use the bathroom." Then she let the thetre with watery eyes trying her best to not cry. So Tatsuke Followed after Her and nobody noticed them leave except Dan, So then HE followed.

"Hey, What's the matter?"

"Oh it's uh... nothing... I got something in my eyes."

"You can't lie to me Ortihime... Come on..."

"Ok... Well... I brought Ichigo here because... you know..."

Bleach OST- Never Meant to Belong

"Woah, I guess I noticed there was something wrong, If thats true then you guys know you can tell me."

"..."

"Well... I just want to ask but... How well do you know Ichigo?"

"Well I've only known him these past few days and we've shared alot of past together. That's all I can say..."

"Well for the safety of my friend...I want to know..."

"What?"

"Do they.. Like eachother? Its just something that's been there in my head for a while... And it'll save Ortihime from the pain.. and I don't want her to be-"

"I'M NOT IN PAIN!" Her oldest friend blurted out with a harshness to her tone, with her hair in her eyes. She was about to let it all come out again..

_**"Everytime I'm ALL alone I just break down and cry... and... and... I CAN'T STAND it... I'm jealous... listen to me... I'm SUCH a WITCH..."**_

Then Dan heavily sighed, he was going to have to tell her... but he had to help her feel better as well. "Ortihime... I won't lie to you... The feelings are... indeed strong.. And I know you must be hurting because he doesn't share them for you but... You have to move on... Because if you don't then..."

_**Look Toward the snow... Dan...**_

_**There it was** again..._ "Then... How will you... Ever... be happy..." Danyul struggled hard at these words. For his fist he managed to make was shaking like crazy.. He's such a hypocrite... "I... can't say I'm happy with my life now... but... I'm making an effort at the time... to... get over her... I know it's one of the hardest things in the world to do... But... we all have to... face it sooner or later..." Ortihime looked up with shocked eyes... He was in pain too? "And I know you don't need a lecture on how you need to shapen up your life, because Ortihime... Your'e doing fine without your brother..." _**He knows about him?**_"And... Since you are all alone... I can't blame you for looking for love this early... You see, my life is just like yours... Just recently I've had to deal with the losses... The losses were plenty...Plenty was to go around.. All around was sorrow... Sorrow invaded my heart... My heart was Cold... The Cold didn't affect me... I was... Empty... Because Everyone I loved...DIED... Even the only girl I ever loved was gone" Ortihime..."

_**Oh Dan... You shouldn't have hidden it from me, I would have embraced... you...**_

And now his eyes were the water faucet... He felt that strange cold tug at his soul again and this time... He was almost sure that Was Yuka... almost 100% sure...

_**Please... Believe me... I am alive Dan... I can explain... only if you...**_

_**...**_

_**TOWARD...**_

Then a picture was burned into his mind.. it was in the cemetery in town, he saw 3 Red gates lined up next to eachother leading into the forest...

And Now Dan stood ouside the theatre calming his tears down, and Ortihime was doing the same. But Tatsuke looked at me with sad eyes... Rukia and Ichigo were still inside. And we were out here talking. Well, atleast he got her to understand... hopefully..

_**Bleach OST- Will of the Heart**_

The two were still in the theatre and didn't dare pay attention to what was going on around them... But Ichigo just HAD to ask, it was a burning sensation he couldn't get rid of... and now that theyr'e all alone.. He might as well. The movie was at the part where the hero finally met the girl he yearned for so. And now he was going in for the kill...

"Hey... Uh... Rukia..."

"Yes? This is an important part Ichigo, please be quick."

"This is more important than this stupid movie Rukia..." And like that, he squeezed her hand tight, preparing himself for the words he was going to say to The Girl he was for sure in love with. "Look, I know you have to return to the Soul Society, but I just have to tell you this..." The Girls Violet eyes got big and was waiting for what was to come next. "I... I can almost feel it in you too... You know what I'm asking right?"

"Ichigo... I'm not sure..." Then she had slowly creeped her other hand up to his neck and she was sitting sideways on the chair facing him directly in the eyes... Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it.

"Well... I.. think I-" And so the moment of truth was once again halted by an act of random oppurtinity. Tatsuke, Ortihime and Dan showed up back in their seats... If their was one thing was that Ortihime was looking at Dan alot...

_**Back in The Society**_

"I Understand that from what the recon team put together, that your sister Rukia, and Ichigo have become very close these past months. Lets not forget about the rules and standards Byakuya... A mere human could never have his chances with a shinigami.. Not to mention his powers are coming to a stop sometime next month. And, may I mention that rumors are saying that one of The Legendary Soul Hunter's is with them causing havoc with my EQUIPMENT?" Said Mayuri Kurotsuchi of The 12th division.

"A Soul Hunter? Don't be ridiculous. That is just an urban legend that has been spread through out the society that's adapted from a simple childrens story."

"Mmmm well, it is definitely something I've never encountered. But what will you do of your sister and that foolish teenager she so adores? Surely you will not have her dishonor the Kuchki name now will you?"

"The business is of no concern to you Kurotsuchi. Wether I discipline her or not of her feelings has no reason for me to give away personal information."

"I see... But what would that mean if a certain...Oh, I don't know, lets say a fellow captain addresses the matter to Yamamoto?"

"Well... Then I'm sure that certain Captain had make sure he's spot on with his recordings of the SITUATION..."

"Hmm, well then, I had better get to work on that."

"Probably for the best." And so the two captains were off to their squad baracks. Byakuya was expecting a visit from Renji the afternoon for a report on the mission he sent him the day he noticed Mayuri sent in Reconnaissance teams to moniter him and her right after they took care of Aizen. Sure Byakuya looked all business and no emotion, but underneathe all that grey, is a love he will share for Rukia, before she met Ichigo, Byakuya noticed how she adapted to the plain Kuchki face. She had learned to wear it, she learned how to speak it, and most of all, She could finally feel it.. Emptyness. She was adopted into a family of nobles, that much was true. But she was MOST DEFINITELY NOT A KUCHKI, her blood had belonged to a family of scraps. She knew this, but even so, the nobles insisted on her truely acting as a Kuchki. Wither she liked it or not... And now she can be herself... Around this boy... Ichigo... _**Truely I cannot extinguish this fire between them... Well, whenever Renji gets back I will make sure this happiness of hers will not go sour...**_

"Captain Kuchki! I am back from the labs. And I have retrieved all the information you requested on your sister. And Sir, May I ask why you wanted these?" Byakuya should have told him first hand... they've been friends even before Byakuya met her.

"Sit Renji. I will explain since you are her oldest friend."

"Y-Yes Sir!" Renji took seat toward his captains desk and waited patiently for answers...

"You see, Rukia has become quite fond of Ichigo, and if you have noticed, the whole time she was here, she showed not much emotion. Even in times of joy, she wouldn't dare show a streak of happiness. So... This boy she is with is making her feel like herself again. And they seem very close. I cannot tell if this is true love between them, or just close friendship. But for once she is happy.

"Ehh yes... I agree sir" Renji did'nt realize at first all of this, but after he thought about it... It was all true. Though he didn't feel too good about her doing that to Renji...Was Renji not that good of a friend.

"So... I would like for you to keep watch on the situation in the town. So you may possibly contact Urahara and take residence at his home." _**Oh man... I gotta 'Mooch' Back there again?**_

"Ofcourse sir, I will go there immediatly."

"And Renji... If you see the new boy that is usually around them... do NOT, and I mean do NOT do anything that you would do towards a threat."

"W-W- Why is that, Sir?"

"I belive he can help us Renji, and be sure to not let anybody else know about this. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!" And so Renji was off to get ready on his journey to Karakura town. He had to help his friends...

_**In the Theatre: Another 50 Minutes Later... Bleach OST-Peaceful Afternoon**_

**_"Oh Aron... you've overcome the darkwraiths, And you have restored everybodies memory of you and your kind deeds... now there will be no reason to run, or hide from your friends... And...If there was any reason...Any reason at all why...Why did you bring me out to this spot on the beach?"_**

**_"Oh... Well... It's been eating inside of me ever since I met you... You see... I... I-" _**

**_THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN- The World around them shook and behind Aron appeared a Black Hole, it was sucking him in no doubt. And the girl had to watch as the Darkwraith spirit dragged him into their dimension..._**

**_~Fin~_**

"Wow. I can't wait for a sequel! How about you Ichigo?" And the boy was to thrown off at the ending to notice anything she said. Plus, he was still holding Rukia's hand...Well.. He did that all the time because he felt he needed her to be safe. But this time felt different. Every now and then, they would rub eachothers hand with their thumb. And now they had to get up from their seats and leave the cozy warm theatre and head out into the chilly night. When they had gotten outside however, there was a fine streak of snow on the sidewalk that had everybody confused. But Dan looked at it like he knew exactly why it was there. As his wide eyes looked at the snow, he kept looking toward the cemetery...

"Hey Dan? You know about this?"

"Well...I... I don't know..."

"You look like... you look like you're surprised... And what was with that tug at our souls at school today?"

"Ehhh... I guess I didn't tell you EVERYTHING..."

"What else is there?"

"Mmmm... I'll tell you when we get back... Get comftarble." As he said that he made his way back home...What a day... He told a truely agonizing story...he told us his last thoughts on the girl he loved...and it was selfish of Her and Ichigo to ask... But now he was willing to tell us more...

"Ichigo! Wasn't tonight fun?"

"Ehhh, it sure was!" **_Oh my? He liked tonight? WOW! Thats some progress made! Should I ask?_**

"So... Umm Ichigo... I was just wondering... Since I'm not going to do anything spring break...W-W... Would you like t-t- to.. Um...Date?"_** I CAN'T BEAR IT ANYMORE... I HAD**_** TO...ask...** Rukia caught quick wind of this and felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"D-D-D-Date?" Rukia was still nearby where they were standing by a telephone by the front of the theatre. She was behind a wall ready to greet them till she heard Ortihime, she had sent Ichigo to call a cab since they were all tired and didn't want to walk home, the walk was excrutiating as well.

"Oh! U-U-U- Unless you don't want to... Well... I mean... it's ok if you don't want to... Because...if anything I learned..it's that...Ehh...nevermind, but as long as you are happy then I am!" So Ortihime just walked away like it was nothing, going her seperate way she headed home with Tatsuke. She heard Ichigo's footsteps and quickly went to find something to pre-occupy herself _**Ok...Umm, What do I DO! I'll look so stupid and he'll think I'm clingy... Um... Oh...**_** Dan...** Rukia slowly made her way toward him and found him tracing the snow with his fingers, weird enough he brought it to his nose...he... smiled when he smelt it.

"Dan, we're gonna catch a cab. You should ride with us so you don't waste your money."

"'Rukia...Do you remember what I told you about Yuka?"

"Everything? Or did you leave something out?"

"There was a saying we had... something we would tell eachother if the other was worried about something...Lately now... I've been getting these little.. visions... well not visually but...you know...I can hear her voice call out to me saying _**LOOK TOWARD THE**_** SNOW**... And we'd say that all the time...Now this snow is trying to get to me... I'm going to go find her Rukia... Hopefully I will see you and Ichigo around...Maybe I'll visit... Oh... And you might wanna bundle up. Winters coming again..." So Dan walked away into the night and as Ichigo walked back he wondered...

"Where's Dan going?"

"He said he was going to find Yuka... He believes she is alive..."

"W-W-Wha?"

"Yeah... He said he'd visit I guess?"

"Wow, thats weird.."

"Well, lets head home Ichigo.."


	8. Chapter 8 Blizzard of The Great Glacier?

Chapter 8- Blizzard of the Great Glacier!

Last Time on Bleach... Ichigo's training to regain his pressure had been interupted by an unexpected visit from Tatsuke and Ortihime. The reason behind their little visit was to go to the movies, unfortunately for Dan, Tatsuke looked alot like someone he knew... shortly after the arrival to the theatres, Ortihime couldn't take being around Ichigo and Rukia so she had stormed off towards the lobby. Danyul tried to make her feel better but.. just made himself feel worse. But his happiness is now a sure thing because he knows now. He has to look toward the Snow... WAIT... What about Ichigo's training... ?

Home of the Kurosaki's...

"So he just left like that?" "Yes, I caught him before he was about to leave for home, and offered him a ride with us but he just left toward the cemetery right after we talked." "So... it's not weird at all that he just went toward the cemetery at 8 pm at night?" "Well I DID tell you Ichigo.." "True.." And guess who showed up... "HEY! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE JUST SITTIN AROUND DOING NOTHING?! WHY DON'T WE FOLLOW HIM!? He's your guys friend right?!" "Kon, remember that there's no-one to watch the house." "What? I can watch the house! Remember? You've let me use your body for long periods of time Ichigo!" "Hmm.. But what about Rukia?" "Ichigo... I have chappy. Remember?" "Huh... Well, guess we'll head out now. But Kon, if anything happens while we're gone, go straight to Urahara's for help. We need to make sure everyone is safe while we are gone." "You seem sure you'll be gone for a while." "Hmmm. I guess. It's just... a feeling.." So the trio were done with their little talk and were getting ready for their little departure. They were out of their bodies, Kon was getting pummeled to death by Rukia's replacement, and they were out the door onto the... Snowy streets? "Ichigo?" "Ehh.. yeah?" "There's snow everywhere.." All of the town had atleast 1 foot of snow, the 2 could not make sense of the situation. How could they have not noticed? "Hmmm... do you remember seeing any snow down by the entrance of the theatre when we got out?" "Now that you mention it... NOPE.." "Really? There was a pretty good strip nearby on a sidewalk!" "Hmm. Well it's been pretty warm lately. And it still is even." "Huh? What do you mean? It's bone chilling out here with all this snow!" "There isn't any snow out here!" "Yes there is! Look!" So Rukia grabbed a palm full of fresh snow and slapped it upon Ichigo's arm getting results. But it wasn't of shock, it was a reaction of gain. "Wha-W-W- What the hell was that?" "See? Snow..." "That wasn't snow! That was like you injected me with a bunch of concentrated reiti! But.. woah.." Ichigo's face was in sheer amazement... he awed at the scenery around him and was truely surprised now... "What!? Reiti!? That was snow Ichigo! Ichigo? Ichigo... Are you even listening to me?" "Rukia.. Snow..." "Yes, I've said that about 10 times. What else is new Ichigo?!" "Well It's just weird, because right after you slapped me with it I could see everything. And.. It felt like I got a sudden burst of energy from it, kind of like when I go Bankai.." "I'm sure Danyul will have an answer to all of our questions.. Well, lets get on this crazy ride 1 more time." And they took their walk on towards the cemetery, awaiting what was to come of their next journey.

AT THE CEMETERY- DANYUL's POV 'THE HEAVY- SHORT CHANGE HERO'

Danyul was making his direction straight for the red gates and while he was on his way there, a blizzard had shown up unexpectantly near the top of the place. He was ready for this. He was sure of where he was going this time.. And he was going to make sure his friend was ok. "Kajika... I have a feeling like we'll be followed.. should they come if we actually go there..." "Ehhh, IDK... Wouldn't want to risk their lives, then again it'd be easier for Ichigo to regain his powers. Plus a little help would be nice Danyul. It's really up to you." "True... Now.. I guess.. we wait?" "If you want them to come then I suggest give a warning to assure them of where we are. Remember, NO LOLLY-GAGGING. We need to get their as soon as we can. Don't you want to see your dearly beloved? Oh Sir Danyul-son?" "You mean you, right?" "Errrr.." 'AT THE BOTTOM' "Geeeez. It feels like the closer we get, the worse this blizzard is! My arm's about to fall off it's that cold..." "Don't worry, we'll be up there in about 5 minutes I'm sure." "Yeah. Wouldn't it be conveinent if he gave us a warning, or something that told us where he was exactly? Man.. that'd be cooool..." "Ichigo... umm" "I mean what if we never find him and he's already gone? We'd have wasted our time then just walking here in the cold!" "ICHIGO!" "huh?! What's wrong?" Rukia pointed her finger toward a large metal pole sticking out of the ground near the top of a flight of stairs they were nearby. It lead ALLLL the way up toward the red gates in the cemetery, and so the two followed it...

'FF7 OST- Buried in the Snow' BACK IN GREAT GLACIER...

"Ahhhh, so you're not lying to me, Hitokage? (Salamander) "N-N-No Yuka! Why would I contact them and say we were alive and well here!" "Oh? So you won't mind if I ask Zer0 if you just so happened to try to make contact with anyone while I was alseep?" "I-I-It's not true Yuka! Please! Don't wake Zer0 for such a silly-" "Yuka... Who the hell are you talking to?" "OHH, Hey Zer0! Did I wake you? I was just interogating my hollow in-case she tried to make contact with anyone besides us." (In the home that was built many feet under the glaciers thick ground was Yuka's, and survivor Zer0's rufuge. Yuka, had been in her regular clothes but more worn out and with ice-burn marks into the cloth from being outside for a short time. Her hair was now down to her lower back and she had thinned out barely but with a much grown bust. But Zero... strange one he was. He wore A plain white bandana around his neck that was Well over 3 feet long sagging to over his right shoulder. He wore a cargo jumpsuit that was also white with fur black padding along most of the clothing. Loose bandana's all around his clothes to cover up any holes left from combat... But he would usually wear a mask too... a very slim rectangular visor would block his face. To go with the visor was a plain silver metal hockey mask with a perfect rectangular hole in the middle for his visor. Black eyes... Hair as white as snow and down to his shoulders combed back.. The most interesting was his weapon. it was a kitana.. same like everyone else's except... IT WASN'T.. IN FACT... It was 6 ft long... no sword beast... just his hollow.. a very skilled hollow At the least... He will be used for his swords power source...and for very useful transformations... He was the only survivor... HE was the one who saved Yuka from death 500 years ago... After he sneaked past the men in the village murdering innocents, he made his way to the tables of peace only to leave for good, instead he found a beautiful girl beside a bloodstain on the ground nearby a cliff.. she just kept murmuring a name..Dan...So from there on, He has watched over Yuka like a sister for 5 centuries. Waiting to get back at Aryzon...) "Hitokage would never lie Yuka. And even if she did somehow contact Kajika, How would Dan hear?" "Has it been that long already Zer0? Remember, Kajika is that half of him he rarely lets out. He is a part of him, and unlike us, he actually can hear everything his hollow says with whomever it is. He has the best control of it then any of us ever will." "So... I guess we'll go try and block off the hordes of frost demons from them so they can have a good chance of getting out to our camp up top. But where could the beasts be? I haven't seen them in weeks..." "Really? That's odd..." "Ohh... and there's another thing..." "What is it?" "There's a rip in our dimension... as of now it's seeping into another's... I'm not sure how it happened but I do know this.. who ever did it is pretty desperate at assembling an army.." " An army?" "Yes.. and if we can't find it soon... then their world will be merged with ours... FOREVER..." "..." "So... a plan would do us good Yuka.." "Y-Y-Yes... We will have to link the gates to somewhere he can't freeze. It's just such a pain if he comes... I really do want to see Danyul... but what if he is too excited and doesn't come prepared? And we don't have a gateway up here, And every where else is all caught in the blizzard... except..." "Except...?" "Except for the area that... your mother protected from the weather..." "Oh..." Back at The Cemetery... "Danyul, what's going on around here?! There is a HUGE BLIZZARD going on?! IN FACT, IT'S SO BAD UP HERE, I HAVE TO YELL AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS!" "LISTEN GUYS! I HAVE TO GO FIND YUKA, THAT'S THE ONLY WAY WE'LL FIND OUT! I REALLY WISH YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW ME BUT I GUESS I WILL NEED SOME HELP. ICHIGO, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GET YOUR POWERS BACK IN GLACIER, I AM SORRY." "IT'S FINE! LETS JUST GET GOING BEFORE ME AND RUKIA FREEZE TO DEATH!" "OH, TRUST ME, THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO OUR WEATHER..."

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"


	9. Chapter 9 The Fire Has been Sparked

_**Chapter 9- The Fire has been sparked...**_

_**Don't Rag on me if I haven't been too great with the chapters, but I'm only trying to introduce the characters and represent their problems. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now and with all I can only promise, my creative mind on the text... Please Review! They all go appreciated,, even if it's a diss. The pointers help out!**_

_***Random Disclaimer* I do not own Bleach, the sheer idea belongs to the creator and I am only trying to promote this wonderful manga & anime.**_

_**Plus if any of you are still Reading and know of Me doing a DBZ story, Sorry. I've just been kind of stuck on where to go exactly with the story.**_

_**Last Time on Bleach... It had been revealed that Hitokage, Yuka's hollow had been the one to make contact with Danyul and it is now up to Yuka and old friend Zero to secure a spot for their arrival. But as Dan, Ichigo, and Rukia go into the dimension of Great Glacier, they are not aware of the disaster awaiting Karakura town...**_

"Heh... It's colder then I remember. How unfortunate."

"C-C-C-C-Colder?!" Stuttered Rukia.

"Oh, that's right, you're not wearing the clothes fit for Glacier weather. Well, I luckily have at least one more suit. I wish I had brought another but I hadn't a clue of you two coming along for the ride. Well, I ehhh, I guess you can wear my suit Ichigo, I'll just go hollow for this little journey."

"You? Go Hollow? Why?"

"Well, it can keep me warm because of all the compressed pressure when I'm full Hollow. I hope my friend doesn't bother you too much..." Ichigo and Rukia were shocked to hear that he would go Full Hollow, just for their trip to be safe. Wouldn't that be a dangerous tactic? Even if they thought of it like a bad cold, they could not want to explain to Danyul how absurd his idea was...

"Hmmm? Something on your mind guys?"

"N-No. Go ahead Danyul..."

"Alrighty!" So he had took a careful 5 steps away from the two and prepared for an hopefully easy transformation. He stared at the dark grey sky, stood on a icy cliff, let the icy flakes streak across his face as he took off his mask and show his face to Glacier for the hundredth time...A slight line of smoke was coming off his face as a chunk of flesh burned off his face, revealing the inside of his mouth,grunting from the pain he got o his knees holding his face as his hands bubbled up, and skin pop off bloodily onto the icy ground, dripping off the cliff. Then his eyes...they melted right in his eye sockets as he was yelling from the intense pain. Nowhis whole outfit was on fire and scorched as Ichigo and Rukia were horrified as to what was happening.

"Danyul! W-Whats happening to you?! Danyul!" Yelled Ichigo at the top of his lungs. As Ichigo tried to see the problem however, Dan held half of his hand up to halt him, showing just the bones from his hand. Now his whole face was off, and he was up shedding his clothes revealing just a skeleton. He made a gesture from his arm holding his hand out as to show something, but instead a swirly black ball appear in his hand, slowly growing out like a curtain unfolding. Truely revealing himself, Kajika... A Black hood...masking his bare boned face, white vest, red buttons, clenching tightly onto his rib cage. From the neck a grey scarf appeared. Slowly an orange, with black appeastriped open Baja jacket appeared on over the white vest. Then thin orange cargo pants were on shying away the legs. Then slowly fading into the cold reality they find themselves in were his long shoes... long thick... Chinese toe shoes you'd see some runners wear. Then... A slow creaky voice shudered...

"Ahh... Its...been a while. Much too looooong...for my soul to stay locked away...Much...Much...Much..."

"D-D-Danyul?" Tried Ichigo

"Hmmmm? What was that? Danyul? I'm sorry, my name's not Danyul... Not Danyul... You may adress me as his counterpart- Kajika... Oh Great Tree Singing Frog.."

"K-Kajika...I see..." Rukia was truely surprised, such a calm hollow she thought. She couldn't imagine how Ichigo handled his full hollow form. But from others, it was a fear worth killing... What of This Hollow?

"Yes... Now.. I assume you aren't ready to trust... A hollow... But please, I'm sure Danyul told you two not to worry since I am here now, as you can see."

"I guess..."

"Ehh... I guess you'll want to keep your guard up?"

"Yes.."

"Can't Blame you."

_**Great Glacier: South Outskirts.**_

"Zero. Are you sure this is the safest place? This is in that unknown area our clan never went to explore remember?"

"It makes you wonder why..." Said the masked man as he brushed away the ice on the nearby ground.

"And we came here to show a signal. What are you doing inspecting the ground for anyway?"

"Trying..To find... the DAMN... OUTLET."

"Outlet to Wha~" And a the ground around them shook revealing a long pole shaking away the bare ice and fresh snow.

"Wow...So.. thats the signal..."

"Never seen one Yuka... Have you?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Well, would you have the honors?"

_**Great Glacier: Some Confusing Trail... **_

"Come quickly! I sense a signal just up ahead! If we hurry we could..."

"K-Kajika?"

"What's wrong?"

"Umm...My master requests to slumber...he wishes me to take care of our um... situation with this girl...well, our FRIEND...I sense a dread befall my king..."

"He's afraid to talk to her?" responded Rukia curiously.

"Ofcourse he is. But I'm not as bad as him when it comes to this stuff, It's not like I could have helped save everybody in the village..." With his raspy voice slowly cackling to the last word, he lowered his head in grief, grasping his temple in thought...

**_Dead..._**

**_Dead..._**

**_ Dead..._**

**_Are they?_**

**_Your'e father?_**

**_B-But why?_**

**_Yuka?_**

**_Dead..._**

"It must have been hard for the two of you...But we must hurry. Am I not correct?" Pointed out Rukia

"Yes... It's just a few steps ahead now... as soon as this blizzard clears, we will be-" A tall slim figure slowly faded into the cold reality, seeping fog and ice pushing away from all directions from this man... Now the ground, showing a sleek black brick going long down a walkway with a railing on the left, and right. The color same as the walkway. But the most interesting thing about this was...

"You...Who are you? Mysterious man, coming to greet me, A STRANGER, why you do all of this for us?" He took a few steps toward the three and turned to his right, looking off into the storm.

"I'm a friend of Yuka, she is busy at the moment, but you can trust me... We have come to reside in the closest safe area we could get you to, the hollows nowadays have grown fewer... but much stronger I'm afraid."

"Ahh, well...lead the way..."

_**10 minutes later...**_

**"**What was your name again? Zero?"

"Yes."

"Well may I ask what this place is? It seems like an underground facility to control some kind of contraptions around here. Is that possible?"

"I'd say yes, given that whatever area it controls, is away from the blizzard. But that would be odd. I wonder what it controls... I'll have to look into it with Yuka, she probably has an idea about this. Just-"

"An Idea on what?" Said a feminine voice from the darkness ahead of the walkway, echoing to reach them. Everyone stood in their tracks, awaiting to see who it was. And indeed it was

"Yuka.." Came a soft cackle

"Kajika...long time you crazy bastard. I hope you didn't scare your friends!"

"Heh... They were surprised by the transformation, but it's not like Danyul enjoyed it either." Then... it all got quiet.

"Danyul-son... is he...asleep?"

"Yes Yuka..."

"Well... when he wakes up, you just remind him that we need to talk."

"But thats just it Yuka, he can't."

"Can't? don't be ridiculous. ofcourse he can talk to me! Why not? Thats not fair Kajika!"

"Don't you get it? He feels to bad about everything that happened, that he wouldn't even be able to mutter a word to save his life Yuka...It's all been hard on him you know."

"Hard on HIM? Excuse me, but has he even thought of how I felt? For the longest time I thought he was dead! I would cry myself to sleep every night knowing my friends were dead... My family... and... him... But I recently found out he wasn't... I have the strength to talk to him.. why? Why can't he... try...?" And then Yuka started to tremble and weep right before them... showing her sadness that she had to deal alone with this man Zero... All alone... As she tried to get up Zero helped her with his hand and she immediatly gave him a hug, Zero was a little reluctant by the touch but... Suddenly Kajika felt a tug at his soul, feeling a little uncomfartable seeing her hug him...

"I understand... But you do realize that it was his father who did all of this? You can see how it's...hard for him too." Yuka stopped her trembling and froze in place from his response.

"Oh... thats right..."

"Yes...But... later you two can talk...for now, may I go somewhere quiet with Hitokage?"

"Ehh, yes... I suppose. But don't try anything funny! I know you Kajika, Gentleman at heart, but around her, you'll do something thats bound to make you a fool."

"Heh, I've changed you know. And I'm sure she has."

"You're damn right she has... Heh, Good luck, anyways. Zero, take Danyul's friends to the rest area we set up by the control room would you?" And she had slowly raised her head to the sky of Glacier... And her shoulders crumpled into ash in a second, slowly breezing away, as did her hair go after, then it had smoothly traveled its way down till her toes. Now there was nothing, but as all the ash clumped together into the shape of a body, Kajika realized that he was to see Hitokage after so long...

"Hitokage... I've longed for this so..."

"Ahh, Kajika... As have I..." Then the two inched towards eachother till he held her in his arms.

"After everything happened... I..I thought...I'd never see you again..." After that line, Ichigo and Rukia looked at eachother... Ichigo wouldn't see her unless he had his powers back... He was determined to not let that happen again, he loved Rukia more then anything... and he had to tell her soon... Then Zero quickly looked at the scene.

"Makes me miss...Miss...Ehh...Eve..."

"Eve?"

"Oh, did I say that outloud? Nevermind that, let me get you two to the area, those guys have alot to catch up on Ichigo."

"I understand. Come on Rukia. We do too."

"We..Do?"

**_Talk?_**

**_About what?_**

**_Does he mean..._**

**_"After everything happened... I..I thought...I'd never see you again..."_**

**_Does he think I'll leave even if he has his powers?_**

**_No..._**

**_He thinks they'll take me away..._**

**_And..._**

**_He has something else on his mind._**

"So... how is the world of the living you charmer?" Seeing Yuka's hollow was interesting, she looked just like her, except her hair was short, she wore a red kimono with gold lining, and her eyes matched... And a nice white rose complimented everything... And Kajika admired her skin... it looked like charcoal, but it was so soft, and it hd this nice white glow to it. And when he was around her, he no longer talked in that creepy cackle... He talked like his voice was golden, a classic Dean Martin in Hitokage's eyes.

"Well, me and Danyul had to cope with the loss of friends and well, his family. So we decided to not let ourselves be seen, that way we wouldn't have any friends to lose again... During that age of hifing though... we trained...It wasn't all bad as you can see." Flicking his wrist down, showing a cupped palm holding a perfect ball of unstable black energy, green electric lines circling around it.

"Is, is that? A...umm...power portal?"

"Yes Hitokage, it's proven very useful."

"I can see that.. but I didn't want to talk to you about your powers Kajika." Said Hitokage frowning.

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to show off. Anyways... We missed you. And Yuka..."

"Hmm, and I've got a little something to tell you about her Kajika."

"Is it bad?"

"Let's just say that Danyul won't know how to feel about it."

"So it is bad..."

"No, as long as he says yes that is. Then everyone should be happy!"

"Well, tell me what it is."

"Heh. Well you know how he was in love with her and stuff?"

"Yes, but he never stopped."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes really."

"Well this should go easier then I thought." Said she, the beautiful spirit grinning.

"She's secretly been in love with him."

"BINGO!"

"Well this should happen in no time I'm sure."

"Yes, but now the question is do you love someone my old friend?" Staring deeply into his eyes holding her hands together.

"Huh? Well ofcourse I do Hitokage."

"Oh..."

"Hmm? Whats the matter?"

"I.. I would like to know who it is."

"Do you really?"

"Yes..."

"Well...If I start, I won't stop myself from talking about her."

"Please... I would like to know."

"Well you see, she's a special girl, someone I knew since we were little, I would always flirt with her when nobody was looking too. And as I see, you know her very well Hitokage. I'd say everything... May I go on... Hmm, Well her eyes are pretty, just like her master's. I haven't seen her since the incident in our village. And now-" Suddenly a pair of soft arms wrapped themeslves around Kajika.

"You...Never stopped did you?"

"Ofcourse not...That's be the stupidest thing I'd ever do. Forget you? Why give up? I mean you obviouly never did Hitokage."

_**Underground- Rest Area**_

Ichigo and Rukia had been lead farther down the hall to two doors leading into a long rectangular building built into the side of a mountan, they took the left door and had been shown an elevator and were told to go down to the basement floor and ignore the large door and head straight towards a large cubic area with 2 beds, right next to the mysterious door.

"So Ichigo, is this really wise? I mean they just told us to stay put down here in this eerie area, look there's even blood stains on this cold concrete ground."

"Look, if Danyul trusts them, then we have nothing to worry about Rukes, we'll just have to wait until we figure out what to do here for Danyul. But anyways, I'd just like to ask you something... something about... you leaving."

"Yes... I was told to leave as soon as your powers were to be gone. But I'm not sure if you getting your powers back will stop that Ichigo... they'll start to wonder."

"Yeah... I figured that much..." Looking away in anger, he was trying to think a smart way out of this...He was determined...

_**What...**_

_**What does it take...**_

_**What does it take for them to leave me alone...**_

_**Soul Society- Head Captain's Quarters**_

"Kuchki, I was told that your sister and Ichigo were in cahoots with an Legendary Soul Hunter. And of your restrictions, you let it happen."

"That is true Captain, but as I was told like every other captain, she was to come back after Ichigo's powers were faded away and done for. Besides, weren't those Soul Hunters just made up stories?"

"From information on disc from Kurotsuchi, it is not I was informed."

"Have you even taken a look at the disc? I am curious to see these Soul Hunters in action."

"Hmmm, it couldn't hurt I suppose. Kurotsuchi, you have the honors." And from the hallway emerged the mad scientist with the disc in hand

"Well Well, if it isn't Kuchki ready to see this ancient race for the first time! How splendid a day it is today." He had inserted the disc into the computer on the wall of his quarters. And it had played footage of Ichigo and Rukia walking With Uryu Ishida in Karakura town.

"W-What is this? This is not the footage! YOU DOG, YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? I OUGHTA HAVE YOUR HEAD KUCHKI!"

"Settle down Kurotsuchi, you obviously worked this over night and were mistaken. Well that is all men. I will see you all tomorrow."

_**...**_

"I can't believe you Captain, the nerve..."

"What on earth do you mean Kurotsuchi? You were OBVIOUSLY mistaken...Fool..."

_**Great Glacier- UNDERGROUND: Control Room**_

Everyone was gathered together in the control room conversing together about where they were to head next...

"Well as I can see, these screens aren't hooked up right to their camera's. If I can find the emergency power box, I can get them back on, Hitokage, try to read where all the power lines start from in here."

"Ok Zero...Uhh...it's...well.." Then she started to trace her finger along the old rusted metal wall to a large looking cabinet. "It's right here FOOL."

"Well I couldn't see it there! Anyways, reboot it." And so she did, turning on the screens revealing an amusement park pf some sort, it showed green grass with oak trees, rollercoasters, ferris wheels, and it was deserted...

"Well... I say we talk over this tomorrow, I'll sleep in here, Ichigo, Rukia, sleep in the area I showed you, And you two guys can do so in the Master's head room. But.. if you two sleep well, together... try not too please."

_**UNDERGROUND- Head Master's Room**_

"Want to just let them talk Hitokage? We've had enough fun tonight haven't we?"

Hmm.. I guess, but I'll be staying in your world tonight just so you know!" The two hugged eachother goodbye and let themselves revert back to normal.

"D-Danyul...?"

"Yuka..."

"Well, hello..." She hadn't noticed how close they were, nor the phsical action they were in at the moment, but Dan knew what was happening. His hollow let him know before-hand of the situation in Glacier and how to treat Yuka.

"Look, I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you... I was just scared you'd think of me as a coward. During the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking that I left you for dead, I could have saved you and everyone...But I couldn't... I-"

"Danyul..It's fine... It truely is.."

"No, I can't... It's not right for me to be forgiven Yuka... It's great to see you and all but-"

"Great to see me and all? I haven't seen YOU since when? And all you can worry about is being forgiven? Truely you are a fool Danyul...After all this time, I'm just happy to see you...That's all I wanted. I never wanted vengeance... I just wanted.."

"Y-Yuka... I really did miss you...I truely did... it's just-"

"Just what? I'm not good enough for you to be satisfied?"

"No... that's not it... That's not it at all..."

"What is it you ungrateful bastard..." And just like that, she felt a tear drip down her cheek...

"Yuka don't cry... Please... Your'e...making me sad..." He grasped her in his arms tighter trying to make sure he wasn't dreamin. He was hugging her... And he was truely happy...He just had to...see his father again...

"W-w-What is it then... Why must you seek vengenace... Why am I not good enough...why..."

"I JUST HAVE TO SEE MY DAD AGAIN...OK?" Yuka was surprised by his sudden loud outburst, and looked up at him in shock with pink eyes.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry... but I just got to...Can you understand?"

"Y-Yes."

"Ok... well I don't plan to find him for a while... so could I bring you to the world of the living?"

"Where your friends are from?"

"Yes. You see, I kind of got to go back anyways and help my buddy with the orange hair regain his powers you see. I promised."

"Well... there's a predicament here in Glacier we should take care of first..."

"Oh? Something we HAVE to?"

"Yes Danyul, HAVE to."

"What is it if I may ask?"

"Well lucky us we can solve the problem here in the control room right down the hall! If by any chance was there any snow on your way to the portal? Just a random bunch of snow?"

"Well...Yes. I found it strange too because there was a raiti on to it...It just temporarily restored a fraction of his powers though, why?" She had her eyes wide oped and her face was blank, slowly looking toward the door. She had a frightened look in her eyes.

"What of...What of the girl...She probably touched it too right?"

"Well yeah, is there a problem? You look ready to kill Yuka." Danyul had tooken his hand to the side of her head and moved her till her face was looking right back at him. And he was truely worried.

"Listen, we need our hollows to interact with their worlds sooner or later so that theyr'e soul's won't be corrupted by the influence of our lands energy. It could mean their death or possibly an odd transformation and boost to their hollows depending on which area the snow came from Danyul. Quick, lets investigate the areas from the control rooms before this all gets out of hand."

_**Karakura Town- Orihime's House**_

Tatsuke had taken an visit to her best friends house the same night that Ichigo and Rukia left for Glacier, and they both surely could see the night was different.

"Tell me about how you feel Orihime, I mean towards Danyul, he obviously has more concern in you then Ichigo. He's only interested in Rukia, So maybe it's time to get over him."

"Well, from What he said, it would be for the best...But... I don't think I can Tatsuke..."

"Listen to yourself! Get over that big jerk Orihime. I'm not going to let you beat yourself over him! That's it! I'm going to go to his house so he can tell you himself to get over him. And your'e going with me."

"B-B-But-"

"No Buts, Let's go!"

The two made their way outside and they had stumbled upon something they would have never expected...Snow...And there was alot of it... Both of them could see it, nor did they realize how cold it was that night.

"That's strange...I would have never guessed it snowing tonight... Well, I guess we should be going Orihime."

**_Silent Glacier Outskirts- UNDERGROUND: Control Room_**

"Listen Zero, I'll be heading back to the world of the living for now, but can I trust you in taking care of the leak of snow into their dimension?"

"Hmm, I'll take care of it right away, I'm hoping you'll meet me by the portal tomorrow morning? I mean this could take all night you know? So, please, don't worry Yu-"

Zero stopped talking and stared at the elevator's dial... He saw it moving slowly down to the floor they were on and he slowly moved his hand to the STOP button by the elevator's control.

"Alright, everybody stay calm. I'm going to open that big door right by here and you're going to try and get through it as fast as you can. Understand?"

"Zero, you know I can't do that..."

"Yuka, you have to, for the sake of the living."

And like that, he switched the big door to OPEN and he had readied his sword, he wasn't going to let them get by without a fight.

"Damnit! The door is taking too long, I guess I'll take this time to slow down that leak for a while. Quick! Get by the elevator while I prepare the procedure to stop it."

Everybody did as they told and were ready for combat, the bright lights down the hallway lightened up so they could see clearly. The swords were out, the door wasn't even done opening the first layer behind it along with 3 others, The leak was being closed up in all possible areas of Glacier.

_**Encounter with The Best: Shadownaughts Fight Theme- Scherzo di Notte**_

Out from the elevator came a dark shadow in the form of a thin man. Same Build as Zero. But He seemed to be wearing a metallic Red Fox mask. The only part of him with any color besides his sword BTW: Red Tint, ALL BLACK, And the handle was a red block that was transparent, his fingers were inside of it too. And he had quickly flicked his wrists in front of him, pushing away everybody guarding the elevator and thus lunging down the hall towards Zero.

"D-Damnit! Zero! He's coming your way!"

**_"_****_I FIGURED"_**

**_"A Fool he is, trying to get the sneak on me."_**

Came a loud voice from the intercom, it was Zero.. Thus after the mysterious warrior was near the room, a loud explosion came from the room. Zero, being the one who caused it. He leapt out of the fire, hand out to reach him first, with sword in other. The Warrior had pulled his sword out in front of him, which Zero's hand had grabbed, he pulled it out of his hand and had thrust his own sword into his forehead. He had fipped over him, with the foe's sword still in hand. The body dropped to the ground, and a pool of blood was made by his feet. But then he had suddenly turned his free hand right behind him, grabbing what looked like air, he squeezed it until a big BOOM erupted. His hand was gone and bits of it were everywhere, along with whatever he squeezed.

"Uhhhhh... My ARM...THIS MUST BE TREATED..."

"Z-Zero? What just happened?"

"The coward brought another with him, it was my hand, or my life...URRRRRGHHHHH, this pain is great."

"Well calm down, I'll get it treated right away."

"Wait no, I have the solution..." He had pulled out a thick piece of metal in the shape of an oval and smashed it into the bone of his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"URGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. RAHHHHAHAHHHHHAHHHHHAHHHHA!" He grunted much in pain from his wrist having to have something shoved in it after being blown up, and from it sprouted a long thin metal rod. 5 Smaller pieces sprouted from it that looked like small little fingers. He raised it high and pulled out a long sleeve attached to his gloves he would wear. "It's nothing to worry Yuka... It's just the pain at first...Now, that door should be open..."

"Zero, will you be ok?"

"Yes... Let's just leave now while we still can. Lets consider ourselves lucky there were only two tonight. I'm sure more will arrive soon..."

_**To Karakura Town- Bleach OST Going Home**_

They had gone through the large door and had walked down a familiar looking hallway till there was a red portal near a wall, the gang set forth to Karakura town and were on a nice little stroll towards the friendly neighborhood Danyul grew to love. That and the snow was gone now

"Eyy Guys! How about we all just recollect at Ichigo's for a second? Wouldn't hurt to talk about what our next plan is!" Yelled Danyul

"Yeah! Let's get this all sorted out right away." Rukia had agreed with the plan which had to have been in quite a mess at the moment. And everyone realized this.

_**Ichigo's Home- 10:45 PM**_

"Zero, you sure you want to head back?"

"Yes Yuka, I would like to know exactly whenever the leak will happen again. As for now, you should get to know Danyul again, so you keep her alive and happy ok?"

"Ofcourse Zero." He had placed his hand in hers, she didn't expect it coming and blushed like a ripe tomatoe. But at the same time, she was comfortable with it. And she liked it very much.

"Well...I'll be off. You all have fun." And he vanished from sight out from Ichigo's window

"Well, me and Yuka should be off now, I'll see you tomorrow love birds?" Ichigo was about to blurt something to have a good comeback, but instead he got nudged in the arm softer then usual, and Rukia had a wicked grin on her face. She had gotten closer to Ichigo and put a cupped hand by his ear and whispered these words to him.

"Ichigo! Remember what he told us about her? Let's use that to our advantage! Just follow me. Ok?" Ichigo had a cheerful smile on and was ready for this toss and throw game with Danyul.

"Well ofcourse Danyul! We'd love to see both of you tomorrow seeing as both of you are back together again!"

"Haha! That's right Danyul! Now you won't be so depressed since your love has arrived on the scene!"

"Haha, How many times was it Ichigo? He would just preach to us about how he had a chance to tell you something, but totally lost it! Ha! Silly boy he is Yuka! Silly boy!" Teased Rukia which had Danyul grow an evil scowl on his face from being teased.

"Oh! He never told you yet? Did he Yuka?!" Winked Rukia.

"No! He sure didn't!" Yuka quickly caught onto what they were doing and she was going to have fun with this for sure.

"Haha! Don't let her out of your sight again you hear? What if she spots another guy and goes for him! You better tell her before it's too late!"

"Oh please! Tell me Danyul-son!" Now Yuka was eager to know his little secret. Now she would pester him about it for the rest of his days, she was about to emberrass him more until he put a palm over her mouth and was pushing her towards the door.

"Oh well if you excuse us, it's getting late. Hopefully you two can get the fun and games over with and finally fess up. And I can tell Ichigo, she wants you, more badly then you want her, BELIEVE IT!" Now the two were speechless and couldn't look at eachother... Danyul won that game...He won for Sure.

_**Danyul-son's room**_

"So, this is what you do around here? Watch this thing you call a? A what again? Tv?"

"Uh Huh! You get used to it! It's pretty crazy nowadays!"

"I see... and...what of that nasty habit of yours?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, that? Ofcourse! It's even better then how it was back then!"

"(Sigh) And why must you continue killing your lungs?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why..."

"Hmm...I'd rather not say tonight. I just want tonight to be happy and Fun Yuka..."

"Danyul...Please?" She gave him the look, her own puppy dog look, her eyes were half open and she had looked deep in his eyes, to him it was just plain sexy. It also didn't help that she hugged him to help get an answer out of him.

"Well... I was depressed...when everything happened..."

"Oh..Why did you do it even before?"

"I was already depressed."

"What? I didn't know!"

"That's because I hid it."

"Why? You could have told me..." And she looked away from him, hurt...

"I didn't need you to know. I would have gladly told you if it wasn't something as serious. Beside's it wasn't that bad, I mean ever since the accident, I'm not sad about it anymore...But I was sad because of what you had to go through...Having to forget your...Ehh nevermind." It suddenly hit her, she didn't need to ask what it was...And she knew his feelings for her now just from that little speech.

"Well listen Danyul, if it makes you feel better, I never liked him in the first place, I just wanted a certain someone jealous..." And like that, she stood up and left his room, making way to his empty kitchen, getting ready to prepare a meal he asked of her. She had left him in deep thought thats for sure...

_**Hope You Enjoyed!**_

_**I tried really hard with this Chapter and sorry for the delay! I'm going to try and keep this a weekly thing now. **_

_**Give a review if it's bad, or good! **_

_**If I should take this in a new direction, just say so!**_

_**Speak your mind Readers! And Stay tuned for Chapter 10 of 12 in the my 1st Vol.**_


	10. Chapter 10 Trials of a Broken Heart

_**Bleach: LoTSW Chapter 10- Trials of a broken Heart**_

_**Previously...Danyul found Yuka and Zero is staying behind in Great Glacier to keep an eye out for any blizzard leaks into the real world...Now they may continue their high school Adventures together with a new adversary! Hello Karakura, meet Yuka! As she gets adjusted to this life with her best friend, a question is being passed around their High School once again! Does Rukia like Ichigo? What about Danyul and his close purple haired friend? See what happens this weekend up until School!**_

It was 4 A.M. in the morning... outside was dark and dangerous. 2 friends lay back to back awaiting their foes to take their lives...and they weren't going out without a fight!

"Danyul...this looks really bad...I don't know if we can.." whispered Yuka.

"Shh! Don't talk such nonsense! We can make it... you just have to trust me. Yuka.. you have to." Interrupted Danyul

"Y-Yes...I do." Replied herself.

"Then... LETS DO IT!" Screamed Danyul.

A rocket came at the two and 2 giant big red words came on the tv screen...GAME OVER

"Fool! I can't believe I believed in the fact that you could take on the entire german army on this wonderful contraption!" Yelled Yuka in the face of Danyul

"You mean Playstation right?" Corrected Danyul

"I know what I said idiot!" Yelled again, thumping Danyul on the head with her controller.

"Ouch! It's 4 a.m. in the morning grape head...People are sleeping." bit Danyul.

"Awwww! Since when did you ever care if you woke people up? Did that habit of yours finally change your ways?" Teased the girl.

"Well... Lets just say I learned to be more thoughtful of others after..." Slowly said by Danyul who got interrupted from a hug from Yuka.

"Oh come on...stop repeating the past. What happened that day is over. We're both alive and that's what matters ok?"

A tear leaked down Danyul's cheek and he was about ready to confess a terrible truth he left out that day..."Listen Yuka... I understand that but...thats not really why I'm so sad... I'm sad because I could have stopped my..."

_**Stopped your father...Stopped?**_

_**How could you when you knew you couldn't?**_

_**"You think I couldn't? What the hell do you mean...You knew the whole time I was..."**_

"Stopped your father?" Said Yuka in question.

"I was...I was..." Tried Danyul in a daze...

**_Holding Back..._**

**_"Y-Yes..."_**

**_Thats why... He's your father. What kind of monster can destroy their own father Danyul._**

**_"I understand... But he tried to kill me... So it's only fair that I.."_**

**_You are so stubborn my friend... It doesn't matter if anything is fair or not. What you did proved you were better then him... Yuka will understand._**

"I held back...That's what makes me sad. I didn't have it in me to stop him..."

Yuka looked deep in his eyes and pulled him in tighter. "Oh Danyul..."

_**Kurosaki Residence- Uhh, next door.**_

Awoke a very grumpy midget and carrot top! Rukia wasted no time to complaining to the hero about the loud noises heard so early in the morning.

"Ichigo...go check whats with all the racket outside...otherwise I'll SEND YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO HELL!" Screamed Rukia.

"Uh, Uh ok! I'll go right now!" Nervously spouted Ichigo.

"And don't come back till you do you worthless piece of work or I'll have your hide!" Yelling Rukia as she pushed him out the door, slamming it on his face.

"W-Wow...She must have been really mad...I guess I'll just leave her alone or something..." Said Ichigo with a sadness on his tone. He was about to say something else until he heard 2 pairs of footsteps come outsie next door...(Ofcourse...Danyul and Yuka!) The two were making their way out to the middle of the street until they seen Ichigo nearby.

"Oh! Hey Ichigo! I hope we didn't disturb your slumber just recently!" Said Yuka

"Well its not such a big deal, its just Rukia's mad at me for it." Complained the hero. Then the two over over on the street gave eachother a big grin.

"Ichigo...We were gonna go on a walk over up the mountains! Would you like to join us?"

_**Top of a giant mountain by Karakura town- 5:30 A.M.**_

The three made their journey to the top of the mountain where it was a large graze of weeds and oak trees which lay beside a giant lake. They had lay a nice spot under the dark blue sky. An ominous feeling settled in Ichigo as soon as he heard the two whispering to eachother.

"Well...Ichigo. I don't really have any other way of saying this but...you wouldn't happen to know a Mr. Byakuya Kuchki by any chance now would you?" Asked with no emotion by Danyul

"Uh..well sure I do. He's one of the head captains in the soul society. Why do you ask?" Said Ichigo with question.

"Hmm...Well are you...You know?"

"Am I what? Just say it already!" Said Ichigo with an annoyance.

"Umm...Kaien Shiba...I'm sure of it."

"Kaien...Shiba? What are you talking about? Who the hell is he?"

"Wow... You really aren't him...That explains why Rukia enjoys time with you..." Danyul got up from his spot and strolled out toward the lake's shoreline and stopped to turn around to say something.

"Listen Ichigo...I do realize that you and Rukia have a strong friendship but haven't you ever felt like you maybe... I don't know, knew her before? I mean really...think about it Ichigo."

The hero looked up to try and gather his thoughts on the subject. Was he implying he's a reincarnation of someone Rukia knew? "Well...Can't say I have...Is that a good thing or something?"

"Well...lets just say I wanted to get deeper to the plot of my friends juicy love story! But I guess I'll just have to re check with Rukia!"

"Re check? What you've already asked her before?"

"Why yes! It was right after his death!"

"..." That answer stroke another question actually... (He's making it sound like this guy died a long time ago or something...So he already knew Rukia by then?)

_**Kurosaki Residence- 6:45 A.M.**_

"(Oh...why must I be such a cruel witch to the only man I admire...WAIT? Admire? Why am I thinking such thoughts? I'm just disappointed in myself for making Ichigo run off like that...But how!? This would never hurt his feelings! WHAT IS GOING ON?!) Screamed inside Rukia's head as she blushed wildly. But as she was to plan her next move or thought, 3 pairs of footsteps came inside the house. It sounded like they all stayed in the living room downstairs however. Rukia took this chance to grab Ichigo and apologize. But instead Danyul went to her instead.

"Ehh Rukia, I've a question to ask you..maybe 2."

"Ohh.. well ofcourse Danyul! Whatever it is! Ask away!" The two made their way upstairs while Yuka talked to Ichigo.

"Well if you're wondering why Danyul has to talk to Rukia alone is because he wishes to settle a matter with her...You see...He had connections in the soul society and was actually very good friends with some of the captains. But all of that was to be kept a secret..."

"Oh...But why is it that Rukia acts like she never knew him before?"

"Actually she does know him..He just never let her see his face!" Smirked Yuka...

**_..._**

"So Rukia... I don't mean to upset you but... remember Kaien Shiba?"

Rukia had her average happy mood in action until that name came up.. "Kaien... how do you know Kaien?" Tried Rukia as her voice trembled. Then Danyul raised her left arm up until it was to chin level with him. Then he placed his hand over hers and looked deep in her eyes.

"Rukia...think of when you were a child... that same week you met Renji...during the last 3 days...think of the man with a mysterious gray cloak..."

Rukia looked stunned! She did not keep her stare from Danyul... and then the memory came flooding through..

_**Rukon District- Childhood**_

_**Bleach OST- Requiem for the lost ones.**_

"Come on Rukia! We haven't got all day you know! He sent a guy to give us some supplies! Remember! A deal is a deal he said!" Yelled the kid Renji at Rukia.

"Hmmph! I don't trust the guy! We have never met him and you expect he'll give us supplies?"

"Of course idiot. Why not?"

"Sometimes Renji... you can be really stupid you know that right?" Said an annoyed girl. Then as they had walked toward the river where they went to catch their fish and there lay three of their friends...all laying on the banks of the river motion less... 4 older men scurried off from the area as soon as they were seen. Rukia didn't pay no attention... she could only think of the color that was flowing down stream...

"Oh no...Rukia...Don't look damnit!" Said Renji with a shaking voice.

All Rukia could do was stare at the disaster that lay before them. Out of the blue came a figure in a grey cloak. He picked up the three bodies and only left to say a few words. "Poor Boys...Still so young..Just be sure you two stay alive when I come back..." And then he disappeared.

_**...**_

"Ohh...Yes...now that I think about it... he was around my brother a lot whenever it was a busy day... It's funny... I'd always talk to him but he would never take off that mask of his...huh it looked a lot like yours to be honest..." She thought hard and kept trying to dig more into the subject. But all she knew was that only she, Byakuya and a handful of other people knew him...He would spend most of the day with Byakuya peacefully giving short chatter. Weird enough Kenpachi knew him, Captain Ukitake, and even the curvy bastard Kurotsuchi knew him. Kurotsuchi mainly discussed works of foreign technology and hollow fields around Seretei. Interesting was the word for this man in cloak.

"Well...Do you remember the night of Kaien's death and you came home to find the man going through paper work? You tried your best to not cry but he could see right through you..."

_**...**_

"Rukia...come on now. I heard everything...Just tell me what you've got on your mind right now." Said the cloaked man.

"Well...I'm not upset sir. I'm just tired is all..." Trembled Rukia

"Oh Rukia...your legs are shaking, your eyes are pink, and your'e face is puffed up like you just sat crying for hours and tried to brush it off..."

"I...I killed him..."

"No... you did him a favor...he'd rather had been dead, then kill you and be a hollow..."

Then a flood of tears streamed down her face as she couldn't hold it in any longer.

_**...**_

"Oh...yes...That was the first time I cried for such a long time. He helped me talk about it...and then he left that morning."

"Well...would you believe me if I said that strange man was me?"

"W-What?"

"Rukia... It's me... I'm that mysterious man."

A long look of surprise had appeared on her face as if she had gotten woke up by a bucket of cold water. She had just remembered! The mysterious man she had barely known a single thing about, was Danyul? It had never crossed her mind that they even sounded somewhat similar since she hardly remembered him...But every time he visited The Society, he would always ask how Rukia was doing. Just a minute of small talk was his way of greeting. Funny...Kenpachi Zeraki knew him very well along with Byakuya, Shunsui, Retsu Unohana, and Ukitake. Not all of the captains would meet up together and enjoy his company however. He mainly stuck around Byakuya and he wouldn't make a peep unless asked a question. Until One Day...**  
**

_**Soul Society, July 15th: 1988**_

Byakuya was walking down his long hallway into the dark corridors of his office with Rukia letting her know he needed her aid in a simple situation that he needed dealt with. He sounded a bit in a hurry at the time but Rukia didn't notice it until after what happened. They headed in and in the corner of the room was the man that always visited them from time to time. The shades were closed leaving thin stripes of light into the room unto his face. Well a face covered by a mask, but anyway.

"Well well. I expected you here as much. I'd say we have a thing to address at the moment, I'd expect you to possibly have keen eye am I not correct?" Asked Byakuya

"Hmmm...Well depends on what you need done. Maybe I can. Maybe..."

"We have observation on the world of the living that an ex Soul Reaper, and female Quincy have brought a harbinger of mass power. That mass power has been born today... Quick examination of the birth shows that a huge amount of spiritual pressure had burst out and caused the doctor helping give birth to go unconscious. Possibly in the future could you keep him in check for me? We may need his help in the future..."

_**Present**_

"Did you even pay attention to the conversation Rukia?" Asked Danyul.

"Well...No...I didn't have a clue of what you two were talking about to be honest..." Said Rukia questioningly

Danyul's average curious face turned serious for the 1st time. "Rukia... Do you even know Ichigo's birthday?"

Then another brick hit her. 1988...15 years ago...Birth..."A-Are you...Are you telling me that Ichigo's mom is... a quincy?" With a loudness to her voice.

"Well...Yes...And I was also asked by Byakuya to kill the family but I saw that as an unfair cruel judgement Rukia... Just wanted to say this because he may be a quincy. But what I mean to say is..Well...I can't have Ichigo's powers up and running by tomorrow...It may take...over a year Rukia..." Said Danyul with a painful tone.

Rukia felt her heart crumble before her and it sure did hurt..It felt like her heart was being squeezed hard by an unknown force, which sent a tear come from her eye. She tried to hide it but to no avail. "Oh..I- I see." Trembled Rukia as she tried her hardest to make out the short sentence. "Well...We should let him know right?"

Danyul could see right through her...He saw her forced up barrier of emotions finally broken. Her Kuchki self was lost. Now she let herself go in anguish as more and more came dripping out. And soon Danyul could hear a soft sob. "Rukia...You're crying because you'll miss him right? Or is there more?"

"M-More? What do you mean more?! What does everyone mean by more?!" Yelled Rukia as she shoved herself out of Ichigo's door. But as she made her way to the right she bumped into the strawberry. She was startled and tried to contain herself. She was shaking but she put on her normal voice. "Oh, H-H-Hello I-I-Ichigo. I was just going to get some air."

She tried to move past him but he grabbed her arm and walked out with her. He didn't speak a word as he left the front door of his house down to the street taking her to a lonely field of green. He sat on the field and looked off into the distance. Rukia made her way next to him and sat far away. "Rukia...Why did you cry?" Asked Ichigo in a sad tone.

_**Bleach OST- Here to Stay**_

"W-What?" Tried Rukia

"I heard you from downstairs...And...Yuka already told me..." Ichigo said slowly

"Well, yes. I mean its impossible to avoid Ichigo. You knew this would have come...But you were expecting it to happen not so soon? I mean I am sorry for your loss of powers. But-" Calmly said Rukia

"But I wished you told me. This is gonna be just like the last time. You're not gonna say a thing about leaving and you'll make me worried. Then what? I won't be able to do a thing this time cause my powers will be gone. And another... why do you act like you don't care...Its...Its irritating..." Questioning himself after what he said.

"I-Ichigo...I do care...But I shouldn't meddle over stupid affairs going on here. I don't need you to worry over if I care or not. It's pointless." Responed herself.

"Why is it pointless...If I could ask?" Sadly said by Ichigo

"Well...I...I guess it's not...I just rather not think about it. Or avoid the question..." Startled Rukia as she remembered an enticing moment when she first got asked another question she had to avoid...

_"Say Rukia? Do you have a crush on Ichigo?"_

_*Rukia spits out her soda*_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well it's just a question that I was curious about! I mean doesn't everybody else wonder?"_

_*Looks to Chizuru*_

_And lots of dumb come-backs and retorts about Ichigo_

_"So what the story Rukia?"_

**_I didn't know what to say..._**

**_Did I like him?_**

**_Do I like him?_**

**_If I did then why would I think about it?_**

**_Why am I thinking about it now..._**

**_Why am I..._**

**_Nervous?_**

_"Ichigo and I...Ichigo and I are just friends!"_

"What question?" Questioned Ichigo

"It's been on my mind...and recently...I've wondered...But have you wondered?" Rukia asked.

"W-Wondered what? Just tell me already would ya?!" Yelled Ichigo with annoyance

"Wondered...if I like you?" Quiet like a mouse she responed.

"Heh...I wondered if you liked me...to be honest though...I kinda wished I didn't..."

(So..he does like me?) "Why do you wish you didn't?"

"Well you'll be gone soon..and I'm not sure if you like me or not..."

"Well...I do...Ok? You're the only person that's made me really happy like this...And It hit me when I 1st met you Ichigo."

Rukia stood up and slowly started walking down the hill they came up on and Ichigo knew it wasn't fair of him to bring up the topic. But he just had to ask before she left. Selfish was the 1st thing that came to mind. Either way one of them was going to ask however. Such thoughts and feelings coming to him at once. And Rukia asked 1st what was on his mind...Now what was on Daniel's mind?

"Ehh Yuka? Whats for lunch? I'M STARVING!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? You're housewife?!" Yelled Yuka on the ground next to the sofa that lay atop an intoxicated Daniel.

"Umm...You could be!" Yelled in joy as he grabbed the girls hand teasingly. Then she took that hand and slapped it at his face.

"Gee! Whats with you and this... this! STUFF! IM HUNGRY NOW TOO! WHY'D YOU MAKE ME DO IT DAMN YOU! And stop flirting with me! I swear. You're getting worse and worse all the time!"

"Uhmm, Uhmm, actually I think for me I tell the truth whenever I'm uh you know!"

(Yuka caught the last part and blushed from the comment, but Daniel must not have noticed cause he just kept complaining about his damned side effect. She just got up and cooked a nice big tray of lasagna that took well over 2 hours. In the meantime they played Assassins Creed 3 and ate pizza rolls until it was nearing toward 3'o clock. And Ichigo and Rukia still weren't back...)

"Well...I've been meaning to ask you this Daniel but...Can you actually bring Ichigo's powers back sooner then you said? Cause I'm sure you can after you replenished yourself in Glacier you could finish it in a meaning of weeks right?"

"Heh, well at the time when I told Rukia it'd take over a year, I just over-estimated the time..in fact, so much I believe I could do it today. I just feel terrible about what I told her...So...I've got to go make things right. I'll be off towards-"

And he got cutoff by 3 loud knocks on their door that he didn't expect...familiar knocks. So Danyull went to the door and opened it to find...

_**Arisen's theme- FF6 OST- Dark World**_

"My son... this house...I am so glad about your life. A house, a wife, and even great neighbors you can get along with. The perfect home. May your father walk inside this luxurious home of yours?" Said the man who slaughtered his clan.

"I-I-I need to know something first." Tremblingly said by Danyul.

"Need to know? Know what son? Tell me." Said in a deep voice by Arisen.

"Why-Why are- Why are you here." Tried the son again.

"To explain..." The terrorist raised his two fingers up and pointed them at his forehead and poked them at him which sent him straight out the kitchen window, sending him out to the middle of the entire town as he was smashing through narrow alleys and walls. He was thrown into a 4 way street and a car headed right for him, but then he got a kick to the ribs sending him high in the sky. As he floated, the man hopped up from one foot and got next to him and grabbed him by the collar and sent him to a river that ran right underneath the bridge. And he sent him right through that thing, breaking it in half. He slowly swam out and crawled out onto the side of the river near wherever Ichigo's mom died. And to his back was a large open grassy field, right over the soccer field.

"Now, Get up. And fight me with that lousy sword of yours. You may realize my purpose yet." Said Arisen as he threw the sword at his flat body. Danyul got up on one knee and got a good hold of his sword panting.

"KAJIKA!" And he had transformed into his alter, more dangerous self. His screech was so loud this time that it could break gorilla glass, or make someone's ears explose...Actually all the glass in the mile radius BROKE. His eyes turned rectangular and his hood turned into a blocky helmet and covered his face. The holes to reveal his eyes were covered by gold tinted glass. And a large black iron armor with thorns appeared over his body and was bone tight. Kajika lunged himself at Arisen and clashed his sword with the bastard. Then he jumped back, and as his toes touched the ground, he saw his sword fly right at his right leg and immediatly fell on his back, only to have it hit his shoulder. Then there was a slight stiffness to it.

**(Wait? This stiffness... I can feel my arm slowly go numb... Is this his swords power? I wished I remembered but Danyul hasn't discussed it in centuries...)**

"What's this? You just realize my swords power?" Questioned with unbelief by Arisen.

Kajika took his sword out and attached it to the bottom of the handle of his sword and screamed "BANKAI!" And his sword took form of thin piece of metal that looked like a golf club where the tip turned 90 degrees right to have it sharp and have razor sharp edges. Then the handle had a gold cylinder and in the middle of it was a big glowing neon red circle. And coming out of the bottom of it was the tip of his fathers sword.

"Well...THIS will be interesting."

**...**

**5:00 P.M- Top of the mountain**

"I can already feel it slipping away from me every second of the day, slipping right out of my palms...And so will you." Ichigo said with a depressing tone.

"No Ichigo, I'll always be here...You know I can visit right?" Said Rukia with a lighter tone in her voice, as she grabbed Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah...But...N-N-Not that often..." Trembled Ichigo as tears filled his eyes.

"Don't cry...And...It's true...not often like what'd you want... I'd be lucky to stay here a night. Or visit every three months...But...I can still see you..." Rukia tried to not sound sad either...but the tears filled her eyes as well as she slowly fell into Ichigo's arms, as they both cried together.

"Why'd... It have... to be...you?" Said Ichgo as he slowly leaned closer to her face, and planted a blissful kiss upon her lips as she also kissed back.

"I'm sorry...I really am..."Sobbed Rukia as the cries got louder.

"I can't let you leave Rukia!" Yelled Ichigo as his throat got tight, and as his heart felt sore.

"I can visit you...I CAN VISIT YOU!" Yelled back Rukia as she sobbed even more.

"It-It-It won't work..." Ichigo painfully said. And it almost killed Rukia... "I want it to though...I mean if you could stay Rukia...It could..." And the poor fool got interrupted as a news chopper flew over the two and progressed toward the river where Ichigo's mom died. And the haunting town's old air raid siren that they used for emergencies, went off...

"W-What the hell? Did you feel that pressure just now? It felt like it came from his sword..." Wondered Rukia.

"Y-Yeah... This doesn't look good...LETS GO."

_**Will Danyul be able to take out his evil father and bring honor and peace to the spirits of his clan? Will he get his anwer why he did it? How will the day end? Stay tuned for Chapter 11!**_


	11. Chapter 11 OVER

_**Bleach Chapter 11- OVER...**_

_**Last Chapter... A sad truth is revealed to Ichigo as the two have both learned of their true feelings. As for Danyul, he tried to have an relaxing day with Yuka but a sudden surprise came to his front door...Arisen is now in a tight struggle with Danyul as Kajika has his sword linked with Arisen's own...But will it be enough to kill him?**_

"So? What is this? You have all my body parts on handicap, and I'm still alive. Why don't you finish me? It's getting dark out here and I sure wouldn't want you to be out here with me for the night, would you? No...Ofcourse-" And Arisen was cut-off by his very own sword as it sliced off his head from his neck cleanly, letting it roll to the sons foot.

"Well...I still don't know why you did all this... but...at least you're gone." The son walked up toward the street as the news chopper loomed over the scene that took place. Crowds and crowds of civilians watched in awe as the man walked away...But then it suddenly got dark...in a split second it went from dim sunlight peering over the mountains to...Pitch black...

"Folks! As you can see this mysterious dark knight has triumphed over the fancily dressed man. But what of this darkness? Is this a harbinger of something else? Has hell froze over? Let's turn on the spotlight to see for ourselves!"

**...Other side of town**

Ichigo and Rukia had ran for their lives toward all the commotion in the middle of town, but to their avail they ran into Yuka,Chad, and even Uryu. To even their shock, there was a large hole in the house that the two lived in and Yuka was on her the curb crying.

"ICHIGO! RUKIA!" Yelled all 3 companions.

"W-W-What the hell is going on? We felt a huge spiritual pressure tug around here and now there's a news chopper in the middle of town! What is going on?! THERE'S A HOLE IN THE WALL!" Yelled Ichigo like an idiot.

"Danyul's father Arisen has returned and they intend to kill the other while one leaves...leaves...A-A-A-Alive..." Sobbed Yuka.

"We've got to help him! No matter what it takes! There's no way we can let this guy live! His spiritual pressure is slowly growing and it's not gonna stop!" Yelled Uryu. But as Chad was to give his 2 cents, the whole town turned pitch black in a second...

"I-I-Ichigo...Go inside and grab flashlights for everybody...WE NEED TO GO...NOW." Said Yuka in a serious voice.

"A-Alright! Chad! Uryu! Help me find some inside the house!" ordered Ichigo as the three ran into the house as Rukia compensated Yuka...

"DAMNIT! DAMN MY STUPID DAD AND HIS STUPID ARRANGEMENTS! Where the hell would he put them! GOD! THIS IS REALLLY STRESSING ME OUT!" Yelled Ichigo at the top of his lungs.

"Why don't you stop focusing on yelling and start focusing on where he coulda put these damed things!" spat back Uryu

"Yes, it would be nice if we could find these lights, but since I don't know your house very well Ichigo. Don't you have a toolbox or a place where you put all your tools?" Asked Chad.

"A place where we put... our tools...Hmm...WAIT! I KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Said Ichigo as he opened a door that lead downstairs to the bottom of the house, where there layed a gigantic freezer. "HERE!" The teen opened it as a pool of plastic ziploc bags full of house utensils drained out from it.

"Y-You put your tools in.. your freezer?" Asked Chad in disbelief

"Don't ask me! You can ask my idiot of a father! He thinks that they'll stay fresh or something like food. IT MAKES NO SENSE!" Replied the strawberry.

"W-Whatever! Just grab 5! We got to go!" Yelled back Uryu

**...Back at the field...**

A big swirl of air was covering Danyul as he was trapped inside the tornado that appeared. He was getting cuts all over his body and it had kept getting stronger and worse.

"W-W-What's this? Where did this tornado appear from? It appears to be punishing the hero and it's not letting up!"

**(DAMNED! What is this power? It's too different to be my fathers! AND WHY DID IT GET DARK ALL OF A SUDDEN...WAIT...Did he?)**

"STOP!" Yelled the son at the top of his lungs so the entire town could hear it. And the air that swirled around him slowly died down, and it crept slowly to the fathers head as it carried it over to the body. It firmly placed it back on, and he slowly got up to both feet.

"I stopped, Now what is it?" Bit Arisen.

"You have changed... YOU BASTARD..." Hissed Kajika.

"Changed...Of course. Is change really bad my son? After all... it was for my benefit..." Calmly answered the man.

"You... replaced your soul with that of a sage...The wind sage...if i'm... if... I'M RIGHT..." Stuttered Danyul

"To make myself all the more better...I had to defeat and inherit his soul...sure he was innocent. But he was no benefit to glacier..." Arisen answered

"Changes? The benefit of glacier? YOU REALIZE YOU MURDERED A SACRED GOD? What the hell happened to you?" Questioned the son.

"I changed...it's good to make changes..son." The father flicked his wrist up and ripped his sword straight off the hilt of the son's sword, and he pulled it straight back to his left. It zoomed right by him and he did a 360 turn as he kept his index and middle finger pointed at the sword and he pointed it at the helicopter as it shot right at it. "Bankai." Said Arisen as soon as the blade made contact. The news chopper exploded and flew crashing down right behind Danyul as it hit a huge field of trees catching on fire. Then an engine piece flew out toward the water along with a ruptured tank of oil. Slowly the trees were burning along with the field it was by. The fire leaves had unhinged itself from its branch, as it slowly caught breeze going into the water. A Huge wave of the fire leaves had touched the oil on top of the water. Flames arose faster then a speeding rocket and the engine caught the heat and exploded right underneath the bridge breaking it all apart...The screams nearby were growing louder and the pain in the teens heart had gotten even bigger as tears swelled in Kajika's eyes. Blood tears...

"You really did change...I guess...CHANGE IS GOOD...TO PROTECT...RIGHT?" Yelled Kajika. He roared at the top of his lungs in his ghastly hollow voice. The roar spread throughout the town as his spiritual pressure was growing faster every second he roared. The Armor he wore was slowly tearing itself off as it was showing his skeletal body, slowly turning black. Then as the roars went on, new pieces of bone tight white and red cloth attached itself to the hollow. His finger claws grew 3 feet long as well, his feet were now even wider, and his face was hanging longer down. Now his left eye had disappeared and only leaving his right that slowly morphed into a diamond that had red glowing from the inside. He wore no shoes, no gloves, only an white and red Kimono with a hood that had the middle loom down to his nose only showing his bright diamond eye.

"Son... too push yourself this far... I fear you have lost yourself...But it may not be enough."

**Bleach OST- Never meant to Belong**

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" Yelled the transformed hollow.

"It's actually tragic. I may have forfeit myself to use the power of a sage, but I did not lose my consciousness nor my own personality. It was just a sacrifice of my soul. Practically the same, it only let me keep everything else."

"Errrrrr..." Growled back the monster.

"You know...usually even whenever a man goes full hollow, he stays insane. Nor does he ever really get the chance to get along with his other self. But you and few children in Glacier have mastered it...And as proud I am... I am even more proud that you pushed it even further...perhaps you will get your answer." And the hollow had lunged at the man with one sword in one claw and the other headed right for him as a huge swirl of air boomed behind him. Pushing a huge tidal wave of fire up near him. He had landed a blow straight into the fathers shoulder from his claw, and his sword has slid straight down his fathers left arm, cutting it clean off. The father was stunned as he couldn't move, so the son flicked his monstrous clawed feet behind his fathers ankle and tripped him onto the cold hard ground.

**Nearby...**

"I feel his power changing faster and faster toward a darker core...If I was right, which I don't want to be...Then maybe Arisen has learned a powerful new trick..." Exclaimed Yuka

"Well! I don't think we'll need these flashlights for long...I see a huge bright orange light growing in the distance...Wait? Growing? It's growing out everywhere across...is that the soccer field?" Asked Ichigo.

The group made it close toward the fight and stopped before a group of 50 people were crowding the street. Some were crying, some were yelling, and they seemed to see the fight. But the the whole incident was being blocked by yhe civilians. So the group made out toward the bridge until Yuka missed a step and slid off the street onto the ledge of the broken down bridge. She looked down and slid down a section of the bridge that layed atop the water that was set on fire.

"YUKA! BE CAREFUL! WE'LL MEET YOU OVER THERE!" Yelled Rukia.

Yuka even ran as fast as she could as she felt one pressure getting dimmer as one stayed at the same constant growing rate. The tears that swelled in her eyes were leaking out like a broken faucet. She had made her way to the top of the hill to find 2 silhouettes. One was on the ground flat on his back, while the other had his sword to his throat with the bright, bright flames hiding their features as the glow loomed over the scene.

"D-Danyul? Kajika?" Asked Yuka.

The hollow slowly turned his head as he shoved the sword into his fathers throat. He gashed it inside his neck again, digging inside as he grabbed the hilt with two hands as he slammed it to the ground, flipping his fathers head off into the air. He caught it with his long index finger that jabbed into his eye. The monster observed it and after a while, he threw it on the body and he showed his palm face up as a big neon purple ball grew in his hands as electricity swam through it. He slowly turned his palm toward the ground and he slightly pointed it up toward the body until Yuka...

"STOP! STOP IT NOW! KAJIKA YOU KNOW BETTER!" Interrupted Yuka.

Then Kajika did not hesitate to her word and grabbed his wrist dropping his sword. He got on his knees and groaned till he slowly turned around and flipped off his hood, revelaing his black skull, slowly returning to it's white form. But his skull got cut in half by the father's sword...

"S-Son...I-I-I...I did it... I did it because...If not I... then who...The Society? We...We all would have been lost...We-We had to make them think...think...We-We-We were...OVER..." Gasped the father through bloody words. His body slowly crumbled away into black ash off into the fire. The hollow's skull soon reformed back to normal as he slowly transformed back into his human self.

"Father...(Cough) I-I-I should have told you...Th-This is all my (Cough, Cough) fault...I should have told you I had it un-Under...Under control." Wheezed Danyul.

"D-Danyul...Are you going to be ok?"

"Yuka...I'm sorry you- You had to see that. I-I've got to rest. I will be fine...Please...May I... May I... have a hug..." Slowly wheezed the worn out warrior as he limped toward his secret love. She ran to him and hugged him as hard as she could. She didn't want to let go..never again...But...he stopped moving...

"Danyul...Are you..alive?" Started to sob the girl as she thought the worse. "D-Danyul! N-N-No...Y-You can't leave me! N-" Before she went to say another word, she realized he was sleeping. Every now and then he would cough up blood but Yuka could tell he was fine. They had let the embrace last a little longer until the group had caught sight of the seen. Everyone sent greetings and Yuka explained the outcome of the battle...well so far.

"I see...So he pushed the limit even further because?" Asked Ichigo

"Well...I believe he did it because his father took the Reiti of a sacred sage in Glacier for his own power. So Danyul forced himself to go farther...well rather Kajika did. I don't think Kajika will recover so soon however..." Answered Yuka. But as she went for another input, she had been interrupted by a strong rush of wind push her off balance, bringing Kajika down on the grass with her. It all came to a swirl in front of the group, pulling together the father's body once again.

"Well...If I only knew son...But it still wouldn't stop that wretched society. You there, Quincy. You are upset with them, No? Being a hunter such as ourselves you saw it as a cruel act of order to rid your people yes?"

"Y-Yes...Kurotsuchi is responsible for my grandfather's death..."

"Yet you still helped them as if you were held tight on that little leash of theirs. That Soul King is quite the mystery of this whole story though. So...Why not help Aizen? He had the right idea. I really do adore that fellow. But Ichigo.. I'm sure you would too if you understood."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"Well I'm sure you've never met him in person, but if you recall Aizen's last stage with use of the Hogyoku. Well turns out The King has quite the resemblance to that form...I'm sure his wish was of the purest intentions. In his eyes I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to-" His head got shattered into a million pieces as Yuka thrust Arisen's blade into the back of his skull.

_**Farewell Theme- MGS4 OST- Who Am I Really? (Re-Mastered)**_

The Flames in the background had started to dim as did Arisen's body. Danyul had even suddenly awoke to find a piece of skull on him.

"He's...Still not...DEAD?" He got up furiously and jabbed his sword into his fathers heart and plunged it outside of his body. He did a swift follow up uppercut to his jaw sending him high in the air. "Father..." Said Danyul as he rocketed himself up toward his body. The head had slowly gone back to his neck but Danyul cut it clean in half. Right after, he then roared and revealed the dark side of him yet again and launched a huge purple Cero at the head completely obliterating it. He then landed both of his feet onto the fathers chest and slammed him back onto the ground. He had cut a diamond shape on his torso and he stuck his hand inside, forcefully grabbing his soul. He held it up high in his right hand and he smashed it, letting fragments glide into the hot flames. Not proud but he did finish the fight however... Not soon after though, he had passed out again..

_**Ohh Danyul...Please don't do that again. I didn't like that side of me...In fact...I think it weakened me...**_

_**"Kajika...I'm Sorry..."**_

_**This new even Darker Side to Kajika has weakened him? What will be the fate of him in the Vol.1 Finale? And what of the Strawberry and Midget? How will their false love work out?**_


	12. Chapter 12 Vol 1 Finale

**Chapter 12- Losing reality, Gaining Insanity Vol.1 Finale  
**

**_Last Time on Bleach... The Gang had set out to find Danyul and help him in his cause to save Karakura town and finally vanquish his father. Though Danyul (Kajika) had pushed himself toward the darkest core of his power, it still didn't finish his father. He sure thought he did but Arisen had stricken a blow breaking his skull in half, mortally wounding Kajika. Thus turning him back a glance to his evil power, he destroyed his father...But as he rests, Ichigo and Rukia settle their feelings and how "it" may turn out._**

"I got an alert just now that my brother Byakuya would escort me back at the moment your powers vanished...But I may not be able to see you again Ichigo...So I'm sorry these feelings had come to these circumstances. I know how you must be feeling but..." She had been interrupted by the strawberry that sat by her on the couch.

"But...It's for the best. I get it." Strange enough to them, which surprised even himself, he sounded so casual about it.

"Are... Are you really ok with it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" This reply stung Rukia in the deepest part of her heart she had for Ichigo...So he didn't care?

"W-W-Well, that's great then! I-I-I'm glad this could work out..." And Rukia put on a fake smile for the boy, trying to reassure him that this didn't bother her, but the stuttering he sure noticed. She was always precise on her words. So Ichigo ignored this...for now. "Anyway, lets go see what those two next door are doing next door." As she took her leave, Ichigo lingered behind, thinking about when his powers would disappear. Too soon...

_**Next Door! Woooo...?Oh god no...**_

_**Danyul...You have to be strong for us...**_

_**If not, then what would it all have been for?**_

_**"I understand. But killing him did not fix anything...It never will."**_

_**That's true, and revenge didn't help the situation. But we saved this town Danyul.**_

_**"And that's what matters..."**_

"Oh Danyul...Are you still in pain? Should I bring you some soup?" Panicked Yuka by the man's side which he sat in a chair in the living room.

"No MOM, I'm fine." Slurred the annoyed teen.

"B-B-But You're burning up! I-I-I'm just trying to help! Y-You can't die! I won't let you!" Said Yuka as she was ready to sob. But as a frown was forming on her face, she had a surprise that caught her off guard. A warm hug came from the able body teenager to warn her of his condition. (FINE.)

"Yuka. You need to stop over reacting. I'm perfectly fine, ok? Just a headache." He had told the truth and this relaxed Yuka as she nuzzled her face in his neck for a minute. Then she raised her head, revealing baggy pink eyes. Boy was she stressed.

"I'm sorry...I just don't want to lose you again...I was ok with Zero but I could never stand it happening again."

"I know what you mean, but if I were gone, it helps to have friends..."

"A-Are you saying...?!" Said the girl as she started crying.

"W-Wha...?N-NO DAMN IT!" This just made her cry even harder. "Yuka...You're like a little kid...I don't understand why you do this to yourself." As he softened his tone.

"Because I...I love you Danyul. I love you so much...I-I always have." She admitted in such a bold tone.

"I think I've always felt the same, if I had to be honest Yuka, but I knew the second I had that very arousing dream about you..." He meant to make her blush as much as possible. He didn't fail.

"You're so stupid..." She finished as a hand reached her face and pointed it directly towards his. He pulled her into his lips as they extracted eachother. They had continued for a second tug at eachother's mouths but they had been interrupted... They were locked in lips as Ichigo and Rukia walked through the door to avail of the two.

"Well...This isn't a surprise." Said Rukia.

"Awkward..." Replied Ichigo.

**...**

Ichigo and Danyul were outside talking about god knows what as Rukia chatted it up with Yuka.

"I see this relationship of yours with Danyul is getting to a deeper level. How is it?" Rukia had to ask with question.

"Well It's sudden but I'm sure you and Ichigo realized this feeling we had for eachother. I mean that lingering feeling finally came to a stop after...well...after Danyul's fight with his father. I realized what happened during the encounter with him must have traumatized him. So I couldn't help but do this action. But I have a question for you." Pointed the purple haired girl. "Why are you asking? Don't you know the longing for a person? Whether it be man or woman? I mean you sure haven't lived as long as me but...You must have 100 years in. So a couple heartbreaks?"

For some reason this was a strike of rudeness toward Rukia. Why? First Danyul points out Kiba's relationship and history with her, but now Yuka? Did he tell her? Did the Glacier stalk the lives of those in The Soul Society? Or maybe she was just guessing? Well either way, she had to answer. She had to before her leave.

"Well, I'm not certain if it was a heartbreak but I lost somebody very dear to me, and he was the 1st person to make me feel human since I was only a child... And it was one day we lost him. Before I met Ichigo, I've been an empty case of my former self. Only cared for the work given to me and not the emotions that could get in the way. And Ichigo kind of reminds me of Kiba. He opened my shell immediately the next day after we met, and he seems to rely on me for support whenever he needs help... So..he makes me happy..." Slowed Rukia on the last word.

"I can understand... and I'm sorry that you have to leave Rukia but you can come back right? I mean after Ichigo's powers come back?"

"Well...Danyul can't bring them back now? Right...?" Said Rukia as she looked on the floor with sorrow. And this brought a cold sweat to Yuka. This situation was complicated... If Danyul's hollow dies...then So will Yuka's... And then nobody could help. Maybe Kajika would heal over time. And Yuka's hollow would have no reason for living, nor could she handle the pain again. In this world it'd be called (Death of an Heart ache)

"Heh...I can't say for certain now, but I can say that there's always going to be a worthy effort Rukia..." Assured Yuka. Rukia knew she couldn't get her hopes up so she agreed in blind manner.

**...**

"Ohhh Come on man, stop saying it's awkward. I didn't expect it either. I SWEAR!" Exclaimed the embarrassed lover.

"But still, I wish I didn't see it..."

"Yeah, but man, the way she forced her mouth on mine was so-"

"Shut up! It's because you keep repeating that, it keeps me saying it's awkward!"

"Ha, alright lets drop it. Anyways we got 5 days till break is over and there's still so much to do. And I'm sure you and your lady friend would want to do 'something before she is off toward The Society right?" Not to sound offensive.

"Well we do have a thing but we promised not to push it farther then what friendship we already have built Danyul. So as long as it's nothing cheesy then fine..." Replied the savior with slight hurt in his voice.

"Didn't mean harm, but the fair is tonight. And you know how that can go with friends. Don't you? We can all have fun and I'm sure it'll keep your mind off of things. Plus that would go for me. Kajika died this morning..."

"W-What? You're kidding? I-I-I know you are. Come on... He's fine. You don't need to mess with me right now Danyul!" Said Ichigo with a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Why would I joke about it...? You of all people now should know if I'm kidding now or if I'm being serious..." Said the warrior with the most seriousness in his voice. Ichigo was shocked and at a loss for words. Kajika? How could Kajika die? He couldn't... No way...

"Really...Dead...Ka-Ka-Kajika?" Stuttered Ichigo

"I'm sorry Ichigo... And as you would have guessed, Yuka's is dead too... Forever gone. I don't knew if she realized yet but our hollows are kind of connected. If either had died again, then they would both die. You see they were born the same time, and were like the same. Me and Yuka got lucky and found them in our travels in Glacier. You know, they didn't always look how they do now... My mistake...DID..."

"So now what...My powers might be gone by tonight, and I can never get them back..."

"I... I don't...Know."

**The Hollows are dead and this night might be Ichigo's last with Rukia. So the groups reform inside and decide to head to the fair later till the ozone layer dropped. But the mean time they had played many games such as the ever so popular Black Ops 2, Dead Rising 2, and even Silent Hill when the light dropped. Who didn't want a good scare before a goodbye? So they got their screams out and headed toward the docks of Karakura town. **

"Man oh man, what to try first? It'll be 2 hours till midnight so we got time! I think I'll try that game! The one with the Hello Kitty as the prize!" Shouted Danyul.

"You think he's getting it for me?" Whispered Yuka to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Lord knows who else he'd get it for. I'd say your chances are 200% Yuka!" Praised Rukia. And since Danyul was the only one there, he won of course. So he got the man to give him a premium snapback that was the last one left.

"Oh Danyul! It looks so cute...On...You." Said Yuka in disappointment as Danyul came running at them while stopping to put it on.

"He's quite the charmer..." Slurred Ichigo.

"Yeah, a total hunk!" Replied Rukia which resulted in the two laughing in uproar. But this only made Yuka only more mad at Danyul.

"Heyyy! What's so funny? What Yuka? Jealous?!" And this only made them laugh harder, finally Yuka snapped. She popped him on the head as hard as she could which sent him head first into the ground. So she stormed off to who knows where.

"Danyul. I think thats your cue."

"Cue for what?!"

**...**

Danyul took off wherever to look for Yuka and Ichigo lagged on behind wandering anywhere with Rukia. And it seemed that they wanted the same thing. A crazy river log ride.

"Ha, now don't get scared! Wouldn't want to turn your nose from these rides!" Teased Ichigo.

"How about who screams first, loses?"

The two had made their way onto the ride and were fastened in the seats quick. Each log ahead of them rode on slowly and they had broke into a conversation before the ride got serious.

"So Rukia? Do you think my powers will leave me before tomorrow? And...Are you going to leave tonight? Or when they're gone?"

"Well...Ichigo...I just want to say this now before it's too late but...I think they'll be gone by...midnight." And this was a hearty blow to Ichigo. Tonight? There was only 20 minutes left...Now they could only enjoy their short time together as this thought lingered. They were walking closer to each other then usual and a spot crossed their eyes. A Ferris wheel...

"Ichigo...I've never been on one...And they look so beautiful. Do you mind if we go on it?" And now Ichigo's heart was beating faster then ever. A Ferris wheel? Yeah...He'd never been on one either...There's a first time for everything.

**...**

"Oh Orihime, I know Ichigo would come to this with those friends of his. Besides, he needs to say hi anyway. All spring break and no hello? I mean how rude. And then there was that incident at the bridge. I know he was involved." Said the brave Tatsuke.

"Well...I'm sure he was busy Tatsuke...And...I'm fine if he is. We don't need to pester him anymore. He's done enough for all of us." This wise sentence brought a little shame to Tatsuke as a sad frown appeared on her face. It's true, Ichigo did more then enough for them, and Orihime even announced how she wouldn't try to be with him anymore. Since that conversation with Danyul, she realized it would be pointless to try with Ichigo.

"Hmmm...well it wouldn't hurt to atleast say hi you know?"

"Yeah, Oh! He just went into the Ferris wheel with Rukia. Lets wait here for him!" And Orihime sure sounded ok with this...Oh well...

**... **

_**Sebastian Larsson- Into the Dark**_

"Rukia... I wish we could spend more time together, but I know someday we can see each other again...Right?"

"Ofcourse...I mean there will always be a way...A way that I can see your face again...I know it'll happen..."

"Well...then why did you want us to..."

"Not push the relationship any further...?"

"..."

"Do you want it to go further when I'm not around? Wouldn't you be alone? And...sad?"

"Yeah...But atleast I know I'm not crazy. That's always going to be a real thing for me to hold onto Rukia...and it's something to keep..."

"But I could...possibly not return..."

"I know..."

"...?"

(Smack)

"Ichigo..."

"..."

"Why did you do that?"

"B-Because I...I'm on love with you..."

"L-L-Love...huh...?"

"Isn't what a kiss means?"

"A form of greeting, but yes...on... the lips..."

(Smack...)

"Why are you-"

(Smack...)

"P-Please..."

"I'm sorry...I just can't stand it Rukia...I know I'm making you cry but I just can't fucking stand it..."

"I-I-I know...But, Ichigo...I...I'll always... remember you...You don't need to keep doing this..."

"Rukia. I WILL find a way to get my powers back...and then I will see you again...It's a promise..."

"Promise? Then, I'll keep that promise Ichigo...Because I know now that I-" And just like that she vanished into thin air... Now Ichigo could enjoy the last 15 seconds of the ride by himself... She was gone... Forever? No... No way... Ichigo kept this thought strangled in the corner of his mind so he wouldn't make a scene. He got off the ride as Orihime and Tatsuke greeted him with smiles.

"Ichigo! It's so nice to see you! And you too R- Wait...Where's Rukia?" Said Orihime with question.

"She's gone now, and so are my powers guys...so no more crazy adventures anymore." Ichigo said so calmly, it was almost disturbing to his friends...

"Wow...I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?"

**...**

Danyul and Yuka had been strolling around the prize stands to see around for more prizes as Danyul had two black eyes, a bunch of arm bruises and a broken arm with a fake smile on his face as they both had every Hello Kitty item imaginable. Then they saw out of the area of the fair on the end of the docks was Byakuya and Rukia. They then rushed over to see what was going on. Plus...Danyul wouldn't mind saying hello to an old friend.

"Heyyy! First your sister, now you? You didn't even say goodbye you two."

"Oh my appologies...it's been a while now hasn't it?"

"Duhhh, so how's the society these days?"

"Well,I'd say extremely disorganized now.."

"Hmmm, a shame but stop by more often ehh?"

"A promise."

"And Rukia!" Pointed Danyul. "We'll all see you again someday right?"

"..."

"Rukia?" And she didn't say a word as she entered the portal to the society. Danyul was at a loss of words and felt a little sad about no last goodbye, or even a single remark from her... Would this have been the last?

**Who knows...?**


	13. Chapter 13 Vol2 Premiere

_**Bleach LoTSH- Vol.2: Shine through Darkness**_

_**Events occur too fast for teenagers nowadays? That's what Danyul asks himself. And one person may agree.**_

_**Love is short lived and not appreciated. Yuka admits to Danyul. Does he agree?**_

"Uhh...No." This was a good answer...

"Why? Is it because you're first girlfriend broke up with you soooo soon?" Teased Yuka

"First off, I never liked her, and second, you weren't around so how would you know? The warmest winter was it? You found a site where the remains of a sacred sage?"

"Well...I uh...Look somebody told me. Is that a good enough answer?" Blushed Yuka

"Ha well I...Well there's always been a hint in my head about someone liking me, but...I never found out."

"Well I'm sure she would have made you happy." Said Yuka ironically. Now she thought he'd get the hint...

_**...**_

_**(Yuka and Danyul did kiss, but they never discussed their feelings. I just made it sound like they did! I actually wanted you to catch onto my reference to a cheesy romance movie. Rukia and Ichigo just walked in on the movie that was playing as Yuka fell on top of Danyul. Get it? Ok, lets continue!)**_

"Well lets see if Ichigo is fine now. I'm sure he can deal with all of this...Well I'm sure better then we can?"

"I thought we were doing ok..." Danyul mentioned

"Ok? Well, Can't say I was in shock of the situation. I saw it from a mile away Danyul. And they did too. Yet I can't say the same for Ichigo. He may never get his powers back now. And he's known this right?" Asked Yuka

"Yes, I let him know a few minutes after Kajika's death. I was certain that's why he was so set on being with Rukia that night...Ahh...Love for those two must had been hard to deal with..."

_**Tchaikovsky- Waltz of The Flowers**_

_**"Such a beautiful night it was Yuka...And their last moment was on that ferris wheel. Right?"**_

_**"Well he got on with her, and came out with nobody as Orihime said right?"**_

_**"Did he look bummed out?"**_

_**"I'm sure he hid it well, you know him."**_

_**...**_

_**Ichigo had set his eyes on a bench that sat by the docks where the fireworks had gone off the moments after Rukia had departed. He had to enjoy them without her...Again. Sure he hadn't really thought of it being romantic before, but he had a change of heart before the midget left. Perhaps he was in sorrow? Or was he in need? Are they different? He was in sorrow because of need...Right? **_

_**So as he prepared to sit down, Orihime accompanied him to sit and she had made a casual talk as usual.**_

_**"I'm sorry that Rukia left Ichigo, I couldn't imagine how sad you must be right now..."**_

_**"Sad? Why would I be? I'm glad I can finally have a normal life again you know? It's not so exhausting being human, Orihime!" Said Ichigo with a grin on his face...a false grin.**_

_**"Well it would have been nice if Rukia could had stayed around in the normal life right?" And this response hit Ichigo in the ribs, causing him to feel empty inside, and his throat dry out. Was the puppet master pulling the heart strings again?**_

_**"Heh, Well I know it was great having her around, but she's busy you know? I mean she has duties to attend to at The Society." And this caused the friend to wander off-road again. Does she have a chance maybe? No... She can't steal Ichigo away like that...and you can't change one's heart either. So for once she was going to be a friend not focused on how the relationship could turn out.**_

_**"Well no matter what, You can still be great! Living in ordinary life is great Ichigo. And in this life, you may find things you would never expect to find joy in. Because there's a million things out there Ichigo. And I'm no scientist, but it's proven we take curiosity in other interests to keep us moving along, and discover a whole new world out there. So what I mean to say is... Keep on living happy, because thats what everybody wants. Even Rukia..."**_

_**"Yeah...?"**_

_**...**_

"Maybe she knocked some sense in that orange head of his? Well I guess we'll see the chemical react when we head back to school today. Heh..."

"Whats so funny?" Asked Danyul with seriousness.

"Just a month of school, and spring break was so...well good timing I guess? So what we have to go back before august?"

...

The saddened teen wished he could let out a cry but it was practically instinct not to. He cried too much when his loving mother had been taken away, and it was by then that he stopped. He let all of the tears he could, and only dryness left the eye. And so had the sweet girl he loved. Love? Ehh, he was going to ignore it and place his hope in the safe in which the key had been lost to. He had made his way to school already and everyone was in high spirits. And their usual gossip was still usual. Just one thing was different that morning...The difference was maybe the casual was toward a certain person. Maybe he was going crazy but the descriptions he overheard about the mysterious teen made it sound like it was a she...and a very similar she...

**"Rukia?"**

**"You wouldn't come back after you swore you were leaving..."**

**...**

"And of course gossip hits you hard huh Danyul? You were always like that in Glacier."

"Whatever, I just need to find out who or what this girl is! In fact it's killing me! Poor love sick pup Ichigo... He must be...Wait what is that?" In the background he could hear a large mix of instruments come from the middle of the school where on special occasion there would be a performance. And what a coincidence.

**(To give a feeling of what they are playing, I shall give the song name!**)

**Daft Punk- Fragments of Time**

There was an older man in his early twenties that had white hair, horrible complexion, and a thin face beard with a light voice. In the back were other people playing drums, and other instruments that looked like they were from the 80's. And the sound was sure as hell catchy. The man had took a step forward and repeated the song's verse that just burnt it's way into your mind. "I just keep playing back...These fragments of time...EVERYWHERE I GO..! There's moments that shine." And behind the man was a huge white plastered sheet that was a video of him looking at old family pictures. This really gave a feel to the song and shown they worked hard on this one song. Then later as the song progressed there was a guitar solo done by the same girl the school was raging about. Was this why? Their little band went to play at the school? Where the hell is Ichigo?

As such Ichigo watched in awe of the relaxing performance and noticed the Rukia look-a-like was in the back adding synth instruments to the song with 2 others. They were most visible because they were upfront. One wore a silky black cloak with a top hat, and the other had a red vest on with multiple bandana's along his neck and entire head obscuring his appearance. But as the interesting Guitar synth was being licked in the solo, she had shown herself to the audience...She was...Beautiful...She had all black thin glasses that just screamed classy. A purple business suit was practically skin tight and she wore a brown taxi cab cap. The tie around the business shirt was loose and was in the color of yellow. After her solo ended she just stood close by the stairs of the stage she was at and sat their going along with the song and bobbing her head.

The show ended and they introduced themselves, the singer was up first and his name was David Paxy from America. He had founded the group with keyboard member, Wikitcha Elreiss. He walked up and hung his head high revealing his face. He was African american and from the looks, he had deep roots. They had then the drummer who had the bandana's. He stepped forward and loosened them. He was what looked to be Native American. His hair cut was short and he looked the youngest out of the group so far. He had on reading glasses and a shy name was Berlin Poris. He quickly made his way back to the girl and he had lend her a hand up from the stairs and she put her hand against his head and shoved him away.

"Hello, I hoped I made a good impression on all of you. As well my slacker band I hope?" Said the girl jokingly as the crowd chuckled. "Well my name is Parla Doragon. Heh, Dragon of the band!" Gosh this girl had charm. She then proceeded to get to the point. "That song we did was sadly a cover song, but we almost copied it perfectly from scratch, we just had to do it. And I planned to perhaps go to school here. And the reason why is because this is the new home for David. Well not too long, and I heard this school would have given me an edge toward life wise...and that's all I want." She said into the mic. She then had many of the students run up to her asking such glamorous questions. This was an odd appearance. She had made enough room from the teens to go to the registration office, while the band packed up and left...Ichigo hated the girl...the appearance of her...just stroke him hard...He thought he would had been happy to see something similar to her but...The more he thought about her...The more the hate grew...Why? Does he resent Rukia for not trying to stay...Well...it would had been no use...

...

"Rukia Kuchki, We have followed a certain strain from a fabled land we never thought existed. And we believe you trekked to there. And the funniest part is...somebody went along with you correct? And perhaps more came out?"

"..."

"No use lying now, if you tell me now what happened and who they were, I promise we won't harm them, we will just extract their poor deluded minds for info...Painless."

"I-I don't know who or what on earth you are talking about Captain..."

"It's important Rukia, this could kill Ichigo. And perhaps destroy the world of the living...And to maybe get your attention...There was one person that went back correct? Well, he's a damned good reason of that...And on and off he leaves little leaks of god knows what into the world. And it's getting to the point where I have to strike lethally understand?"

"Leaks...I...It can't be..."

This reaction brought a sick grin on the scientists face...


End file.
